Moving On
by kimayared2000
Summary: Edward is trying to move on and forget Bella after she cheated on him; Will he be able to? Or Will he go back to her? EXJ
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: Hey there! This is my first Jacob/Edward story! Hope you all like it because I had a good time writing it! :) **_

_**O and Please no negative comments… Thanks **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight series, because if I did Edward and Jacob would be with each other :)**_

_**If you don't like slash stories, then I suggest you go back right now, but if you do then please continue!**_

**Chapter 1**

_*EDWARD'S POV*_

I'm sitting here thinking about what went wrong and how it happened. I couldn't believe it! What I saw, could've happen, but it did. And as I sit here in my room, I think about what has transpired tonight.

_***FLASHBACK***_

_I was on my way to Bella's house to give her, her gift for our anniversary. I was really excited, but lately I have been having some doubts. She has been acting weird and distancing herself from me and everyone was taking notice to. But today was our anniversary and I can't wait to see her._

_I walked down the stairs and saw Rose was in front of the tv and Alice met me at the bottom of the steps._

"_Are you ready for your big night Ed?" she asked me with a smile._

"_Yes I am, I can't wait to see Bella tonight," I told her smiling_

"_She better love what you got for her," Rose said as she was still looking at the screen._

"_Shoot, I wouldn't be surprised if she asked for sex," she said laughing. They all knew that that's all Bella really wanted, but I really just wasn't ready to something like that. My parents have taught me that i am suppose to wait to get married to have sex and thats what i am going to do._

"_And I have told her the same thing over and over again," I sighed, I really didn't like arguing with her about this, but she just doesn't know when to quit._

"_Well, you better get on out of her or else she will be mad at you," Alice said smiling and laughing. It was true sometimes if I didn't make it to her on time she would get mad. I told Alice to tell Carlisle and Esme about where I was going._

_I stepped outside and closed the door. I headed towards the garage to get my car out. My brand knew shiny Volvo. I was really happy that my parents bought it for me as a present for my birthday._

_I got into the car started the engine and headed towards her house. As I was on my way there, I was really nervous because I wanted Bella to marry me. I know that we are only 18 but I loved her with all my heart and wanted to be with her forever. I was almost in her yard and I saw her truck and another car. _

_I wasn't familiar with the car and another wave of worry washed over me, but I shook it off quickly and parked in her drive way. I show the light in the living room was on and the light from the tv was shining through. I got out my car and was walking towards the house. But before I could make it up the steps, I looked through the window, and I couldn't believe what I saw! My girlfriend was riding Mike Newton's dick and in the living room no less!_

_Instead of knocking on the door, I kicked it. They both stopped what they were doing. Mike quickly pushed her off of him and was looking for his pants. _

"_EDWARD! What are you doing here," she asked me covering herself up and looking at me from her spot on the floor._

"_I came here to celebrate our damn anniversary, but looks like you were already celebrating!" I shouted at her. She got up and came towards me, but I put up a hand to stop her. "DON'T YOU DARE COME NEAR ME!" she paused were she was afraid to move. Out the corner of my eye I saw Mike was trying to go out the back door, but I quickly ran and caught him bringing him back inside the house._

"_Where the hell do you think you are going? I shouted at him. He looked at me like he was scared. And he should be! He was sitting here fucking my damn girlfriend and think that he was going to get away!_

"_I have nothing to do with this! She was the one that was coming on to me! She told me that you guys broke up last week!" he said to me. I was shocked and even more mad because not only did she lie to me, but to him as well. He got up again and this time I didn't even stop him because my main concern was the bitch in the living room._

_I looked at her and I could see that she was crying. Now she wants to cry after she got caught! I started walking towards her and said,_

"_So you told him that we were over huh? So that's why you never wanted to hang out with me anymore, you were too busy trying to keep your other boyfriend happy!" I asked her now standing in front of her._

"_Well you weren't going to give me what I wanted so I went and got it from Mike!" she shouted at me, still crying._

"_SO YOU THOUGHT THAT IT WAS OK TO SLEEP WITH HIM! AND ON OUR ANNIVESARY?" I asked her shouting, she got scared and jumped._

"_Edward I'm sorry! Lets start this over ok? I didn't mean to!" she said to me and she came and hugged me._

_I pushed her away and started walking back towards the door. Before I went outside, I stopped and turned around to look her. She was the one that I was in love with, but now she was nothing to me anymore. I could she had some hope in her eyes that I was going to come back to her, but I just said, " You lost that chance, we are over."_

_And I walked back to my car and drove home._

_*END FLASHBACK*_

So here I am, sitting here in my bedroom thinking about what happened. My family wanted to talk to me, but I needed to be alone. I was sad and depressed. The one girl that I loved had cheated on me and now it was over. Alice kept coming to the door to say that Bella had wanted to talk to me, but I didn't want to speak to her. I was still mad at her for what she did and couldn't even stand to look or even talk to her for the matter. I told Alice to tell her that I was asleep and she did. I guess that Bella didn't believe her and started calling my cellphone I didn't answer that either and let it go straight to voice mail. And then when I thought she gave up, she started texting me. I sighed and went towards my bed and sat down. I got the phone off the table and turned it off.

I went to sleep and knew that this weekend was going to be a long one.

_**A/N: I know that you get tired of this, but REVIEW! It brings smiles to our faces and helps us improve or writing more. :)**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: Forgot to say that this will be in AU story, meaning no vampire or wolf or any powers. Thanks :)**_

_**Anyways, READ! XD**_

**Chapter 2**

Edward woke up the next morning feeling just as bad as he did last night, he stayed there in the bed and was thinking to himself. He heard a knock at the door, but didn't look to see who it was; he just kept on starring at the ceiling.

"Edward, are you ok?" Alice asked him looking worriedly.

Edward didn't answer her he just listened to her. She sighed and said, "I know that you are hurting Ed but you have to get out of bed and come out this room for the matter. We are worried about you," she said in a sad voice.

She got up and sat right next to him on the bed.

"I know that it is going to be hard Ed, but you have to move on. What Bella did was inexcusable! I can't believe that I called her a friend," she said angrily, but then she calmed down. "Come with me to the mall you might enjoy it and we could go to the movies if you like."

Edward just looked at her and shook his head yes because he knew that she wasn't going to leave anytime soon. And she left out the room to let him get dressed and said that she was going to meet him downstairs.

He got out of bed, took a shower, dried, dressed, and headed downstairs to meet her.

As he made it downstairs, he went into the kitchen and saw his mom. She looked at him with a worried face. She didn't like it when her children where down. She decided to make Choco Chip pancakes for him because she knew that it can help make him feel better. Out the corner of her eye, she saw him sit down at the table and waited for his food. Her husband came into the kitchen and kissed her on the cheek.

"Good morning sweetheart, Edward," he said to them.

"Good morning honey," Esme said to her husband and gave him his plate. he took his plate and ate.

"Mornin' dad," Edward said somberly. Esme then gave him his plate and he started to eat slowly. Carlisle and Esme were glad that he was at least eating because sometimes Edward would go a whole week or two without eating.

Alice and Rose walked in the kitchen and they started eating their breakfast. They all started talking about what they had planned for today…. Well Edward just sat and listened, while they talked. Alice said that they were going to go Port Angeles to go to the mall and to the movies. Esme was happy because he son wouldn't be sitting around moping all day. She was quite upset at Bella for what she did. She can even admit that she was a really nice girl, but she never thought in a million years she would do something like that. Alice was furious at the girl and really didn't want to talk to her; the only way that she got through with not going over to the girl's house was Jasper. Rose on the other hand wanted to slap her for hurting her brother; she called Emmitt last night and made sure to tell him what was going on. And he was just as mad as she was.

Edward and Alice cleaned the table and watched the dishes and headed out towards Port Angeles. Edward knew that this was going to be a long day.

They made it to Port Angeles in no time, Edward wondered how come they never got a ticket on their way here because of how fast he was going. They pulled up to the mall and parked. They got out and headed inside. Alice wanted some dresses so her boyfriend Jasper can tell how pretty she looked. Rose wanted some jewelry and some new heels. Edward just wanted to walk around, not really interested in buying anything. He knew that his sister was going to do it for him since she liked to shop anyways. They all parted and said that they would meet up at the food court.

Edward decided that he wasn't seeing anything to his liking so he decided to go to the book store. He was walking around to each aisle and was looking for a book that interests him. He looked on the shelves and found one book called, "Twilight" he looked at the back of the book and found out that it was a story about a vampire and a human who get together through all odds. And then there is a boy who wants to take the girl for said vampire and wanted her to be with him. So the girl then had to choose who she wanted. He opened the book and read the first chapter and found out that it caught his eye.

"That book is my favorite to," someone said, interrupting him. Edward looked and was shocked at what he saw. He was a boy who taller and darker than him. The boy was built and had coal black hair that was in a loose pony tail. But the thing that really stuck out was his eyes. They were the prettiest brown he had ever seen. His clothes were sticking tight to him letting you see how built he was.

'_**He looks better than Emmitt…. Wait since when have I been gay?'**_

"Do you have a name," the boy asked him cutting him from his thoughts.

"Yea, my name is Edward. And you are?" Edward asked the boy.

"My name is Jacob," he said smiling at him.

Edward noticed that the boy had a very nice smile.

"It's nice to meet you, do you work here," he asked Jacob.

"Yea, I do I work he part time. Its not something that I like doing, but it passes time though." He said to him smilling.

"Where do you live," he asked him smiling also. He really didn't know why he was smiling, but he felt something good coming from this boy and like it.

"Well, I live on the REZ, but start school on Monday," he said to him sighing.

"What's the matter am I asking to many questions," Edward asked him.

"No…. No you are fine, its just that I had having to change schools, but I have to because of all the trouble that I get in to," he said laughing.

Edward then laughed to, "I see that you are a rebel. Don't like the rules huh?"

"No, just don't take a lot of shit from anyone," he laughed and Edward then laughed to. Jacob was about to tell him what school he was about to when his brothers came up.

"Hey Jake! Get a move on! I got a hot date tonight and I ain't miss it for you!," his brother shouted at him.

"Give me a minute! I have to ring up a customer," he shouted back, not knowing that the people there were listening to them and frowning. He looked at them and shrugged his shoulders.

"Do you want to get that book," he asked turning his attention back to Edward.

"Um, sure," he said.

They walked towards the service desk, Jacob behind and Edward in front. Edward paid for the book and Jacob was about to leave with his brothers.

"Hope to see you around," Jacob said, smiling.

"Me to," Edward said.

He watched as Jacob went after his brother. He sighed and started walking towards the food court because he was hungry. He texted Alice and Rose to tell them that he was on his way to the food court because he was hungry and told them to meet them there.

On his way to the food court, he still couldn't get Jacob out of his mind. He found the boy to be interesting and hope to see him again soon. He also knew not to tell his sisters about what happened because they would just tease him about, so he decided to just keep it to himself.

He later met up with Alice and Rosalie and went to the movies; it was a old movie about vampires and werewolves and found that it was really boring. After the movie they headed home. They would have gotten something to eat, but decided that they weren't that hungry.

After Edward had showered, put on his sweatpants and shirt, he climbed in to bed. And he couldn't get Jacob off of his mind.

_**A/N: Sorry if it seems rushed at the end, but I was hungry and was running out of ideas. Also, thanks to those that reviewed the story! :) It might not be much but it was good enough to continue. So more votes please and I will continue this story!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: I realize that I am not getting a lot of reviews, but no matter I'm going to keep writing it anyway. I mean why start something and not finish it? **_

_**A/N 2: Thanks to those who have been reviewing the story this far and hating Bella as much as I do. I mean, she is cool and all, but it seems that she likes the attention of having 2 boys fighting over her!**_

_**Anyways, ON WITH THE FIC!**_

**Chapter 3**

The weekend was finally over and it was time for school. Edward really hated Mondays because that meant that it was time for homework, but not only that, he had to see Bella. She was still trying to talk to him, but he really didn't want to talk to her anymore. He hoped that she understood that. He loved her with all his heart and wanted to treat her right, but she cheated on him.

_Well, I am not going to think about it anymore. _he thought to himself. And headed off to school. Alice was asking him was he going to be alright if he ran into Bella and he tried to convince himself that he would because he didn't want to think about her anymore. Rosalie really hated for what she did and hope that she didn't come within a walking distance of him, because she was a total bitch for what she did to him.

When they pulled up to the school, they all got out and slung the bags on one shoulder. They walked into the building and went their separate way. Rose went to go meet Emmitt and Alice went to go find Jasper. Edward just made his way to his locker and started pulling out the books he needed for his classes and made sure that he had his homework. While, he was putting the books in his bag, he heard someone talking to him.

"Edward," the voice asked. He already knew who it was and really didn't want to be around him now.

"What, I am trying to go to class," he said to her. Bella was really mad at him, she had been trying to call him and apologize to him and hope that this time he would listen to her.

"I wanted to know if you got my messages that I sent you," she asked him putting a peace of hair behind her ear. Edward knew she did that when she was nervous.

"I was busy at the time helping Carlisle with something," he said to her hoping that she would believe it.

"No, you weren't! You are just trying to avoid me!" she yelled at him, she was really getting tired of him and wished that he would just forgive her for what she did.

"Then if you knew what I was doing then why didn't you just quit. I have nothing to say to you. Now, if you would excuse me, I have a class to get to." He said slamming his locker and walking to his class without waiting for her to reply. He was made it to his History class and sighed, _Please make this day go by fast so I can get home,_ he thought and went into the classroom.

_**JACOB'S POV**_

Today I was starting my first day at Fork's High; I couldn't believe that Jasper and Emmitt left me this morning! But then again, I thought about it they were saying that they wanted to meet up with Alice and Rosalie this morning. I sighed as I made it to the school. I looked at it and it was nice. I was walking and people were staring at me. Some were looking like they were scared, some had the look of lust in their eyes, and some just looked at me in disgust. But I guess that comes with being new and coming to a new school.

I made my way towards the office to get my schedule for today. I walked up to the woman in the office and she looked up at me and smiled.

"How may I help you," she asked me, looking at me with lust in her eyes. I just shrugged it off and told her what I was here for.

"I am new here and I came to get my schedule for today," I told her smiling.

"O well, let me see if I can find you schedule for you. What's your name dear?" she asked me standing up and went towards the file cabinet.

"Jacob Black, ma'm," he said to the woman.

"Black…. Black…. Black…. Oh! Here you are found you! You seem to be a very smart student. I also see that you are related to Emmitt and Jasper," she handing him his schedule and sighing. Those two have been in the office BILLIONS of times, she lost count after their 10th time coming in here.

"Don't worry Ma'm I will not be anything like my brothers," he said smiling at the woman. She sighed in relief and hope that he was true to his word.

Jacob waved and walked out the office, he was heading towards his first class: AP History. He really hated that class and it was really boring to him. In fact, if it wasn't anything that was dealing with the present, he didn't want to hear it. he then thought of the woman in the office, it was clear that she wasn't fond of them. He knew that Jasper and Emmitt can be a handful. He smiled remembering the day that Jasper came into the family. He was adopted, but they treated him like he was his blood brother. His mom really took a liking to him and eventually Jasper got over his quietness.

I was walking in the halls in my own thoughts when I bumped into someone. I quickly apologize and looked at who I ran into. It was a girl. She apologize, put some hair behind her ear and said she was sorry. She then looked at me and froze and had her eyes wide.

"Are you ok," I asked her.

"I-I'm fine…. What's your name," she said smiling.

"My name is Jacob and I'm new here. Just got here today," I told her politely.

"I'm Isabella, but you can just call me Bella for short," she said batting her eyes. _Was there something in her eyes? Or was she trying to flirt?_

"Nice to meet you, could you tell me where AP Biology is," I asked her with a smile.

She blushed and said, "I was just about to head there, come on I show you were it is." And we started heading for the classroom. On the way there, she asked me what other classes I had and I told her AP History, Art, AP English, Gym, and Study hall. She looked at me for a minute like she was shocked that I was taking AP classes, heck I didn't even know I was that smart, until I just applied myself, and I got through it.

She continued to talk to me and we finally made it to the classroom. And we were about to walk in.

*EDWARD'S POV*

I walked into the classroom and spotted out Rose and Emmitt, they were kissing each other like no tomorrow and the only thing that I could do was roll my eyes at them for what they were doing. I took my normal seat and took my notebook and textbook out I was really hoping that this day could go by quick.

I was still upset and Bella, but decided to put her in the back of my mind and focus on something else for today. I remember that boy from the other day, Jacob, I believe his name was. He was a really cool person and I wanted to get to know him a little better, but sadly I don't even know what school he goes to. He probably goes to PA High (A/N: Made the name up lol). I sighed I guess the only way that I could see him was if I were to go back to the mall. Somehow I wished that I had asked for his number.

The door to the classroom opened and I saw Alice and Jasper walk in hand-in-hand and took their seats right across from me. They waved I just nodded. Then the door opened again and it was Mike walking in the classroom with Jessica. They were laughing and smiling, but he stopped when he saw me. I just glared at him and he took his seat in the back. I guess Bella didn't know that Mike is cheating on her as well. A sad world we live in. I found it quite funny because the same thing she was supposed to be doing to me is coming right back on her. But I shouldn't laugh at her expense, but she is getting what she deserves.

The door swung opened and the teacher came in and behind him was Bella and the guy from the book store. Bella sat down beside Ashley and Jacob remained in the front. The teacher had quieted us down.

"Class, we have a new student today, would you like to introduce yourself," he asked the boy.

"Hi, my name is Jacob Black," he said and then walked to find him a seat in the classroom.

Everyone was staring at him because he was taller, some of the guys guessed that they would have some competition and some girls were drooling over him. He looked around for an empty seat and looked at me. he started smiling and I couldn't help but smile back.

"Is this seat taken," he asked me

"No, you can sit here," I told him.

He sat down and took out what he needed for the class. And our teacher went to work. When the class was over with, he gave us some homework. Jacob groaned and I chuckled because I guess he didn't like getting it that much. We both got up from our seats and headed to our next class.

"What do you have next?"

"Art, you?"

"Same, want to walk there together?"

"Ok, sure"

We walked toward our next class laughing and we made it to the room and found some empty seats.

"So, what made you come here?"

"Well, like I said I kept getting into trouble and I had to transfer here. Plus I have to keep an eye on my brothers." He said laughing

"Who are they?"

"Emmitt and Jasper."

My eyes widen as I couldn't believe what he just told me. I didn't know that he was related to them.

"Wow, I didn't know that they had another sibling."

"Yea, I can't believe that I am even related to them at all. They get on my nerves. And they are with their girlfriends Rosalie and Alice all the time," he said frowning and I started laughing.

"What's so funny," he asked me curiously.

"Well, they are my sisters," I said smiling.

And now his eyes got big and was in shock. Then we started talking some more, and I found out that he was in all of my classes and I was so happy. I haven't felt this good ever since… her. The teacher came in the room and we have to quiet down and begin the lesson.

After English, we headed to the cafeteria, we looked around and I spotted Alice and everyone else at the usual table. I asked Jacob did he want to sit with us and he didn't mind. We got our trays and headed towards the table.

"Hey Jake!" a voice called out

I looked and saw that it was Bella. She was at a table with Jessica, Mike, Amber, and Ashley. She got up and came to where we were standing. I went and put my try down and Jake was about to but was stopped by her.

"Do you want to come and sit at our table?" she asked him.

"No thanks, I am going to sit with Ed today," he told her. She looked at him and then at me and frowned.

"But come sit with us, we are more fun than they are," she said, 'They' she was referring to us.

"No, I'm fine thanks for asking though," he said and put his tray down next to mine and sat down. I sat down to and began eating.

"Well, I am coming over here to," she said and went to go get her stuff. I was shocked and the rest of the table was mad because they haven't quite forgiven her. She came back and took and seat between me and Jacob and I was quite angry about it. I moved down even though I didn't want to.

"So, how was your first day?" she asked.

"It was fun, I have all of my classes with Edward and its great to have someone to talk to," he said smiling at me and I smiled back. I had fun with him today as well and I wasn't too shy to say it.

"Well, you were the one that got caught talking in Art class," I said laughing at him.

"Hey! You were the one that was talking," he said throwing some peas at me over Bella's head.

"Yea, but who got caught," I said laughing and he ending up laughing to. I looked at Bella and could tell that she was getting mad, but at that point I didn't care and kept on talking to Jacob.

"So, what do you guys have planned for today," I asked them.

"Well, me and Rose have a hot date tonight and won't be back until late," Emmitt said and kissed her on the lips.

"When do you not go out," Jacob asked and rolled his eyes.

"When we are asleep," Emmitt said

"Yea, that's if you two can get off of each other long enough," he said and everyone started laughing, except for Bella.

"Hey, when you get laid then you can talk," Emmitt said

"Whatever, I hope that when I do I would never be like you two," he said laughing.

"Well, me and Jas are going out to celebrate our anniversary," Alice said. We all congratulated them. They were truly a cute couple.

"I have to go and fix on my car," Jake said.

"You fix cars," I asked

"Yea, I do and love to work on them to. Would you like to come over and work on it together," he asked me

"Sure, I have nothing better to do. Its better than sitting at home all day," I said to me.

"Can I come to," Bella asked now finding her voice.

"No, you cannot," Rose said glaring at her and Bella glared right back at her.

"I wasn't talking to you I was talking to Jacob," she said narrowing her eyes at Rose.

"Well, he didn't ask you now did he?" Rose said to her.

"Well its not up to you, Jake can I come," she asked him, ignoring Rose.

"Well…., he started off, he looked at me and the only thing that I did was sigh and look away. "Maybe next time, ok?"

I was shocked that he actually said that to her. I thought that he was going to invite her but he didn't and for that I was totally grateful.

She frowned and said, "Really, you don't want me to come?"

"Its not that, its just that it's a guy thing and I kind of want to spend time with Edward," he said to her hoping that she would understand. She just sighed and nodded her head. Me, I couldn't get over on how he said my name, it sounded good coming from his mouth.

"Well, ok then," she said sadly and got up from the table.

"Did I say something wrong," he said looking at everyone.

"No you didn't, she is just going to just be sad about it and she really needs to be ashamed of herself," Alice said. Everyone , except Jacob shook their heads agreeing with her.

"Why, What happened," he asked

"Well, she cheated on Edward and now she is trying to flirt with you, but is failing," Rosalie said.

"She did that to you Edward," he asked looking at me as if it wasn't true. I just nodded my head and left it at that.

After our last class, me and Jacob exchanged numbers and he told me that he was going to call me for me to come over. Bella was still trying to ask him can she come over, but she kept on getting the same answer.

I headed home and did my homework. Esme asked me how my day was and I told her it was fine and that I was going to hang out with a friend. She asked if it was Bella and I told her no and she was happy about it.

Jake had called me and told me that it was ok to come over. I arrived to his house and he showed me where the the car was. We went to the car and got to working on it. We talked and I found out that we had a lot in common. We stopped and took a break to get something to eat and watch some TV. After that, it was time for me to go home

I really didn't want to go, but I knew that we were going to see each other at school and I couldn't wait. I waved to him and went home awaiting the next day.

_**A/N: sorry that there was no convo going on towards the end, but I was getting sleepy and wanted to be done with it XD but the next chapter will be better. Thanks to those that commented :)**_


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Getting some more reviews is awesome and I see a lot of people have added it to their favs list….. well thanks :)

**Chapter 4**

*JACOB'S POV*

I can really say that Edward is a really nice guy; I still can't believe that that Bella chick would do something like that to him. I mean, he was smart, funny, and great to be around. I can truly say that I like him. Everyone in my family knows that I am gay so they don't have a problem with it, but I wonder if Edward would? Would he want to continue being friends with me or would he just stop talking to me? I woke up this morning pretty tired and REALLY didn't want to go to school, but I started thinking about Edward, and that made me want to go even more.

I got up and went to the bathroom to take a shower, after my shower, I got dressed and went downstairs to get something to eat. I headed towards our small kitchen to see my mom cooking.

"Morin' mom"

"Good Morning sweetie," She said as she stopped cooking for a moment to kiss me on the forehead. I blushed and she started laughing and went back to cooking.

"Where's Emmitt and Jas," I asked her.

"They both spent the night over at the Cullen's," she said as she took the eggs out of the skillet, put in on a plate and then on the table.

"They spend a lot of time over there," I said sighing. I mean, I know that that's where their girlfriend's stay, but geez you don't have to see them every time. I still shiver when I caught Em and Rose doing the nasty in their room. It was disgusting! Luckily, I caught them and not mom and dad because they would be furious. It kills me that no matter how many times that they have sex, Rose never ended up pregnant yet.

"Well, they love their girlfriends Jake. I'm sure you might do the same thing if you were to find the right person," she said as she put the pancakes on the table and then started to put some eggs and pancakes on my plate, then pouring me some OJ.

"Yea, I might, but not everyday! I would at least give them some space! They go over there ALL the time," I said as I poured some syrup on my pancakes. I ate my food and then my dad came down. Me and my mom said Good morning but all he did was grunt.

When I was done eating, I grabbed my bookbag and headed out the door, but as I opened I almost ran into someone. I looked at her, it was that Bella girl. I stood there wondering how in the hell did she find out where I lived.

"Um…. Hi," she said nervously.

I closed the door and she backed up a little so that there was some space between us.

"Hey yourself, how did you find out where I lived," I asked her curiously. She looked like she was thinking about what she should say to me.

"Um…. My dad knows your dad and he told me that your dad told him that you go to school by yourself sometimes and might need some company. So I figured, well since we didn't get a chance to talk that much yesterday, I hope we can do it today on the way to school," she said smiling at me. I really rather go to school with Edward than her. I mean, I know she has a crush on me and probably will try to get in my pants, but I didn't want to be rude so I took her offer.

We rode in her truck, I would have preferred to be on my bike, but now I am in the old beat down truck, listening to her go on and on about nothing. I sighed. I wonder what Edward was doing, I smiled instantly when I said his name. He is the first guy that I have met that isn't crazy and weird. We can have nice conversation and laugh and joke. I blushed, thinking about yesterday and how he took his shirt off as he got hot. He had a body! A nice 6 pack, with smooth skin, and a smile that lights up the room, and his eyes… his eyes are so beautiful. I can't wait to see him.

"Jake, are you listening," Bella asked me interrupting my thoughts.

"I'm sorry what were you saying," I asked her again looking at her.

"I was wondering if you wanted to hang out today? I mean, I know that your dad and my dad are fishing today, so I thought it might be good for us to hang out." She said looking at me and smiled and then went back to the road.

"Well, I will have to see first, I f I don't have to work, then I will hang out with you," I said to her, I honestly hope that I have to go to work today. Please let me go, because I don't know what Edward would think if I am hanging out with his ex. I mean, what would he think? Maybe I shouldn't tell him? Yea, that's it keep it to myself.

About ten minutes later, we made It to the school and I was thankful for that because man this girl can talk! I knew girls like to gossip and stuff, but man she can talk for days! When she found a park, her car made sure that she was known because it made a big BAM sound. I blushed because I have never been so humiliated in my life before. I got my bag and got out the truck and starting walking towards the building.

As I was walking the hallways of the school, I passed by my brothers and their girlfriends and gave them a wave and continued to mine. I opened my locker and got the books that I would be needing today and placed the other ones in. I looked in my folders and made sure that I had all of my homework assignments because sometimes I can leave stuff at home.

"Good Morning Jacob," a voice said behind me and I knew it was Edward.

"Good Mornin' Ed," I said still putting the rest of my stuff in my bag.

"I see you came with Bella this morning," he said

"Yea, she came by the house this morning. I was going to catch a ride with Emmitt, but he left early. So I then was going to take my bike, but she came to the door and so being the nice person that I am I accepted her ride today, but won't do it anymore that's for sure." I said closing my locker and we both started walking towards our class. I was still embarrassed by it.

"I know I heard you guys when you came it, no I take it back EVERYONE heard you guys," he said laughing. I found none of this to be funny. I mean, not only was I still kind of new here, but to be in a vehicle that makes that much noise Is embarrassing. I sighed.

"Well, I at least no one saw my face this morning, and that is not funny!" I said to him pushing him lightly. We made it to the room and sat down in our usual seats. We were talking and everything when the teacher walked in and said to pass the homework up the teacher.

*Edward's POV*

As the day progressed, we were having a good time and now it was time for lunch. We sat at the usual table and were talking about all the things that we were going to do today. Rose and Em were going to go out, like they always do and Alice and Jas were going to go shopping, or might just go to their home and watch movies, it not like their parents were going to say anything they were used to them coming there.

I used to do the same thing with Bella, but I realized that it was not going to happen anymore. I feel sad that my sisters were happy with their other halves and I was the only one who was alone. It hard sometimes and I get sad every time it happens.

I want to be able to be happy and bring a smile to my face, I was afraid to say it, but I might like Jacob.

He was cute, smart, funny, and lovable, he also had an amazing body- what a minute… did I just say that. I looked over at him, he was talking to Em about our art teacher, Mr. Brown, he was a very weird man and he decided to make an 'an example' out of him by painting a portrait of him as an inspiration. He must have felt some eyes on him and looked at me and smiled.

He had a pretty smile…. I stopped and then blushed… I know I did not just think that about him. And when was I gay? I got up from the table and left the cafeteria to go to my car. I really didn't feel like going to my next class at the moment.

~ExJ~ ~ExJ~

*NORMAL POV*

Everyone watch as Edward had walked out the cafeteria and was shocked that he got up like that.

"What's wrong with him," Jacob asked them, looking at where Edward was just sitting.

"I don't know, but I doubt if he is going to class for the rest of the day," Alice said drinking her juice.

"Yea, when he gets like that he wants to be alone," Rose said laying her head on Emmitt's shoulder, she was worried about her brother she knew that when he walked off, he wanted to be by himself and didn't know what was going on in that head of his. And Alice was thinking the same thing.

"I hope he feels better," Jacob said, he really cared about Edward, but he really didn't want to scare him and make him run away because of how he felt about him. That and he got out of a bad relationship with Bella.

After lunch, they went to their last class, Jacob walked in to the classroom and sat in his usual seat. He thought that Edward would come in, but he didn't. He sighed he really wanted to know what was wrong with him, but Alice and Rose wanted him to not worry about it. But Jacob wasn't like that. He pulled out his cellphone and sent him a text.

**Hey Ed, are you ok?**

The teacher walked in and started the lesson, he really wasn't paying attention to him. And then his phone vibrated in his pocket. He opened it and smiled because it was from Edward.

_I'm fine just wasn't feeling to good. Sorry I caused you to worry_

**That's good, what was wrong anyway?**

_I was just thinking about my sisters_

**What about them?**

_Well, they just seem so happy and I'm just sad cause I dnt hve any1 at da moment_

**What do you mean?**

_I mean that they have someone to love and cherish, I used to have that, but now I'm alone._

**Well hey I'm glad that I am not like them cause they are 2 lovey dovey for me**

_Lol I know what you mean, are you in class?_

**Yep and I'm not really paying attention 2 anything**

"Mr. Black, is what you are doing with your cellphone, more important than this class," Mr. Kane asked him. Jacob was blushing because everyone's eyes were on him. The only thing that he could do was shaking his head no and the teacher went back to the lesson.

He text Edward that he would talk to him later and that he got him in trouble with the teacher. So after, his last class, it was time to go home.

"Hey Jake, you need a ride back," Bella asked him as he was in his locker. He closed it and then kept on walking until they were outside.

"Um…." He started he really didn't know what to say because he had completely forgotten that she WAS the one who picked him up this morning and he knew that she was going to want an answer for hanging out today.

"So, are you able to hang out with me today," she said batting her eyelashes. He was disgusted when she did that. He really hoped that he had to work today cause he really didn't feel like hanging out with her.

"Um…. I have to see if I'm needed at work so, I don't know," he told her.

"O well, I will drop you off at home and then you can call your job to see if you have to work or not," she said smiling, _**He is hanging out with me today and he will like it**_.

"Um…. Ok sure let's go," he told her and they walked towards her car and headed to his house. _**Please, let me work today please let me work today.**_

She parked the truck and was outside his house, he figured that the house was going to be empty because his dad is probably with Charlie right now and his mom was probably with Mrs. Clearwater( A/N: I hope that's her name), so he basically had the house to himself.

He told Bella to have a seat in the living room and that he was going to use the phone in the kitchen. He called his job.

_Hello?_

**Hey Derek, do you mind checking to see if I have to work today?**

_Sure, hold on a sec_

Jacob heard movement in the background and knew that he was looking for the paper that had all of the days they worked. Then he heard him pick up the phone again.

_Nope, you have the day off dude, but you have to come in tomorrow though_

**Thanks, man appreciate it**

_No problem, see you later_

He said bye and hung up the phone knowing that he would have to spend time with Bella today. He knew it was rude, but he didn't want to get in trouble with Edward though. Edward did not know that he was gay and he may make it seem like he was trying to go with her or something.

He sighed again as him and Bella were on their way to the movies, he still couldn't believe that he had agreed to this and knew that she wasn't going to take no for an answer. The pulled up to the theater and got out, this time deciding to take his car and not hers. He just hoped that he didn't run into anyone that he knew.

They made it inside the building and she decided that she wanted to see a movie about vampires and werewolves. He then agreed and they bought popcorn and snacks and heading into the theater.

They searched for some seats, Jacob had wanted to have a seat in between them, but soon found out that most of the seats were filled.

_**Come on now does anybody have any type of sympathy for me?**_

They sat down in there seat and waited for the movie to start.

"I'm glad you decided to come here with me Jake," she said smiling and eating her popcorn.

"No prob Bella, didn't have anything to do today so its no harm done," he said and then the movie started. He was watching the movie with some interest, but some of the information was kind of over the top. Its everything in the movie looked fake, but it still made a good movie though.

He saw out the corner of his eye that Bella was looking at him and decided to ignore it, but then she put her head on his shoulder and continue to watch the movie like nothing happened.

_**Is she serious? This is just supposed to be two people hanging out, not a date!**_

The movie ended and he was thankful for that because the movie was starting to get boring and he didn't want to be that close to Bella. They decided that they were going to get some pizza and the pizza parlor. They walked to it and went inside. they found a booth near the window and sat down

The woman came to take their order and Jake wanted a meat lover's pizza, with some wings and cinnamon sticks and a coke to drink. And Bella wanted a cheese pizza with some wings and a coke. The woman wrote down their order and told them that it would be out in a minute.

"Excuse me, for a minute I have to go to the restroom," Bella said.

"Sure take you time," he said smiling and her. She left in the direction for the bathroom. Then he phone started ringing and it was Edward.

**Hello**

_Hey Jake, what are you doing?_

**O nothing much just at work you?**

_Bored as ever and wanted to know if you wanted to hang out later_

**I will probably be tired when I come home, but I will see what I can do**

_Ok cool, just let me know_

**Sure bye**

_Bye_

He hung up the phone and Bella was just now coming from the bathroom, she sat down and started talking to him, but he really wasn't listening. He couldn't believe that he sat there and lied to Edward about where he was. I mean, what would you do if you found out the boy that you were supposed to be friends with was hanging out with your ex, ESPECIALLY after finding out what she did. And he was warned about what he should do.

The food arrived and they were talking about school and homework, then decided that they were ready to go. They paid for their meal and headed towards Jake's car and pulled out the parking lot.

He pulled up in front of her house and waited for her to get out the car.

"Thanks, Jake I had fun today," she said looking at him and smiling.

"You're welcome and it's no problem really," he said smiling at her.

"Well I guess I better get going, see you at school tomorrow," she said still not moving from her place.

"Yea, see you tomorrow," he said waiting on her to get out the car.

She then leaned over and kissed him on the lips, he was shocked that he didn't even move. He pushed her away and looked at her with widen eyes.

"I think you should go now," he said not looking at her anymore.

"But Jake-"

"Now Bella!" he said to her and she got out the car and went inside, he couldn't believe that she would do something like that. She just broke up with her boyfriend a couple of days ago and now she was kissing someone else like it didn't even happen. He pulled out of her house and drove home.

He made it to his house and got out the car, he sighed and was still thinking about what happened a few minutes ago.

_**I still can't believe that she did that! Man o man what if Edward finds out! O my God Edward! I was supposed to call him once I got off of 'work'.**_

He took his phone out and called Edward to tell him that he wasn't able to hang out and that they would have to do it some other time. He really felt bad for lying to him like, but what could he do? He couldn't tell him that not only did they go to the movies and out to eat, but the KISSED! Edward told him that it was fine and hung up. He felt bad about doing this, he really liked Edward, but he knew that if he found this out that he would hate him forever!

He sighed and went to his room; he stripped out his clothes, laid down, and went to sleep dreaming of Edward. Tomorrow was going to hard, he knew that for sure.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I can't believe the reviews that I am getting! It might not be a lot but its good for me and I believe that I will see the story to the end :)**

**Chapter 5**

***EDWARD'S POV***

I felt bad about walking out on Jacob like that on that day, so I decided that since it was Friday that we could do something together. I know that he has been busy for the past couple of days and I really didn't want to interrupt him. I know that today was his day off and hoped that we could just come to my house and watch some movies. I was really thankful when he gave me his notes and the homework assignments that were due during this week.

I was in my car and headed towards the school, Alice and Rose got picked up by Emmitt and wanted me to go along, but I declined because I wanted to be in my car and think to myself. I made it to the school parking lot and parked right next Emmitt's jeep.

I got out the car and was heading towards the school doors, I turned as I heard my name being called. It was Jacob. I smiled as I saw him heading towards me, but before he could make it, Bella stopped him and was talking to him. They were talking and he was taking forever. I know from experience that she can talk for days. So I decided to walk into the building by myself and go to my locker so I can get the books that I needed for today.

"Hey, I told you to wait for me," Jacob said, he must've went to his own locker before he got to mine.

"Knew that you were probably going to be a while," I said as I closed my locker and we began to walk to class together.

"Yea, I know she was asking some questions about what I was going to do today and I was hoping that we could hang out today," he told me.

"Sure, I was going to ask you the same thing. Do you want to come to my house," I asked him.

"Sure, that would be fun," he said smiling and we talked some about school and cars. We made it into the classroom and sat in our usual seat. We took out our books, paper and pens out so that we could get started. We talk about what we are going to do at my house and some more stuff.

Our teacher began with his lesson and at this point I just completely zoned out on the lesson. I mean I know that history is important and all, but the way the teacher talks about it makes it all boring and uninteresting and THAT makes you want to go to sleep.*Sighs* I look over at Jacob and he is starting to go to sleep. I smile.

_**He is so cute…. Wait since when did I think that he was cute! Well I can't deny he IS attractive….. I shouldn't think about things like that!**_

I turned away from him and looked out the window, maybe it wasn't a good thing to ask him to come over. What will he say if he found out that I thinking about him like that? I guess the best thing to do right now would is to forget it for now and think more on it later.

*JACOB'S POV*

This class is SO BORING! I mean, can't he make it just a little bit more interesting? I see Edward looking at me out the corner of my eye and then he turned away. I wonder what he could be thinking. I can't believe that Bella is still trying to apologize about what happened yesterday.

*FLASHBACK*

"_Hey Jake, can I talk to you?" she asked looking nervous._

"_Now, isn't a good time," I told her._

"_Well, when will it be a good time?" _

"_I really don't know right now."_

"_Look I'm sorry for what happened yesterday, I guess things got out of hand."_

"_Yea, it did. It shouldn't have happened in the first place."_

_She put her head down and then looked at me with sad eyes.._

_I look to see if Edward was still standing there, but saw that he had left and went in the school, so he told her that he will see her later and walked after him._

_*FLASHBACK ENDS*_

I sighed mentally, I wish that she didn't do that, but I can't take it back, but I am not going to worry about it because after school I am going to hang out with him and everything thing will be normal and I hope that Bella will stay away from me.

After school ended me and Edward headed to his house, during the ride we were talking about everything that went on today. From our English teacher giving us an assignment were we had to partner up and ask questions about them and write an essay about it. I would have just left it at asking the questions, but NO! We have to write a WHOLE essay about it. UGH! I hate school! Then Bella kept trying to get my attention ALL day and I have been avoiding her because I really didn't want to talk about what happened the other day. But I was glad that Edward was my partner in the assignment cause that was a bonus for me!

Few minutes later, we pulled up to Edward's house and it was HUGE! It looked like one of those houses that a celebrity would have or something out of a magazine. It had to have over 10 rooms, but I got be going over board there. I mean, why have a big house with only a number of people in it? He parked the car into the garage, we got our backpacks, got out the car, and headed towards the house. We step into the house and it was decorated beautifully! I have never seen such good quality in a house before. It basically had everything that a basic house had, but it was expanded. When we stepped in to the livingroom, we saw and man and a woman sitting there watching TV. They most have heard us or noticed that we were looking at them so they looked up and smiled. They got up from the coach and came over to where we were by the love seat.

"Hello Edward, how was school today," the woman asked him pulling him into a hug and give him a smile. I almost melted when I saw her smile and felt a good feeling from her.

"It was fine, same ole same ole," he said to her giving her a smile.

"And who is your friend," she said smiling at me. I blushed, I really didn't know why though. I guess I felt a motherly aura on her.

"This here is Jacob Black, Jake this is my mom Esme and my father Carlise," he said as he finished introducing them. The both gave me a huge smile and I shook there hands.

"It's nice to meet you," I said to them smiling.

"Well, Edward where are your sisters," Esme asked him. Edward just rolled his eyes as if telling her that she should already know the answer to that.

"They are with my brothers, Emmitt and Jasper," I said laughing, all Edward did was groan and roll his eyes and then laughed to.

"Well, Jacob would you like to stay for dinner," Esme asked me.

"I would love to," I told her.

She told us that dinner would be in a few minutes so we decided to head to Edward's room to do our assignment. We walked up the stairs and I saw lots and lots of pictures on the wall. From when they were babies until now. I know that they have done a lot so its makes since to rule out that there is probably nothing that they haven't done.

We made it to his room and he opened the door, when I walked in I saw one shelf full of books and another full of CDs. I saw a big bed, a desk in the far corner, a couch, closet, bedside table, and bathroom. They whole house was red, but his room was red and with a hint of gold. I got to say that I admire his taste.

"Like what you see," he asked me smiling as he went to sit down on the couch.

"Yea, never knew someone who had all these books before," I told him, the only books that I had ever seen was the ones at my job and that's it, but he has so many though.

"Yea, sometimes this is easier because we all like to read so we decided that if there was a book that we liked we would just buy it for the other. It just saves times from having to buy the same books twice," he said pulling out his books and notebook. I nodded my head and sat next to him. I did the same thing that he did.

"Have you read them all," I asked him beginning on my History assignment.

"No, I haven't, but I plan to though," he said doing his math work.

We were in silence as we did our homework, his mom came and gave us some snacks and drinks and told us that she just started with dinner. We started on our English assignment and I noticed that we have a lot in common. We have the same taste in music, books, hobbies, and we both love to fix on cars. Now that was a bonus. I sighed. I know that I am falling for him, but what to do?

My phone rung as it broke the silence, I looked at it and I didn't recognize the number. I answered the phone.

"Hello."

"_Hello Jake"_

"Who is this?"

"_Its Bella."_

_**What the hell? How did she get my number! I know I didn't give it to and I know that my brothers wouldn't do it. What does she want?**_

"How did you get my number?"

I heard her sigh and then she said, _"I have my ways."_

"Look Bella, this isn't funny! Now how did you get my number?"

"_That's not very nice! I wanted to apologize so I asked your mom what your number was."_

"Look, you said everything that you needed to at school and I already told you to forget it."

"_But you didn't accept my apology." _She said whining, I wanted to punch her in the face so damn bad! Why couldn't she just leave shit alone?

"Look, I said forget about it! Now lose my damn number and don't call me ever again." I said as I hung up the phone. I was angry as hell! How in the…. NO what in the hell gave her the right to ask my mom for my number! I was so mad that I didn't even notice the way Edward was looking at me.

"Is something wrong," he asked me.

"No, everything is fine," I told him sighing

"No, it's not, what's going on with you and Bella," he asked me looking at me.

"Nothing, I am just mad cause she has my number," I told him.

"How did she get it? Did you give It to her?"

"No, I didn't she got it from my mom and I am really pissed off about that. But let's not think about it right now ok?" I told him I really didn't want to think about it anymore all I wanted to do was enjoy my day with Edward.

*EDWARD'S POV*

I can tell that whatever is going on between Jake and Bella must be serious. But I wanted to know was why did she need his number for? I mean he barely even talks to her and hangs out with her. I would be wrong if I said that I was jealous, but I was friends with him first and she needs to leave him alone.

I drop the subject and left it alone. Maybe he will tell me when he is ready, I just hope it won't be to late because I have a feeling that there is more to it. So we finished our homework and started playing some video games. Then Esme called us down to eat. We sat there and ate dinner. Carlisle and Esme really likes Jacob, I can tell. I looked at him as he was across from me and smiled, this was how it was supposed to be.

I blushed as he looked at me and smiled, I will never get tired of that smile from him, it makes me feel good inside and it was much more better than Bella.

Bella.

I remember the phone call between the two of them and how he didn't like that she had his number could something have happened between the two of them? Only one way to find out.

After dinner, it was late and it was time for Jake to go home. I really didn't want him to go, but I knew that he had to and I was deeply saddened by it. He went to my room and got his bag and then we had back to the car and drove off. The car ride was silent and eerie. I dropped him and said that I would see him tomorrow he gave me that smile that I loved and went into the house.

_**I wonder what he is hiding from me *SIGHS* guess he will tell me soon… I hope.**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

When Jacob got home that night, he was furious! He wanted to know what Bella thought she was doing. He knew that she wanted to apologize and all, but did she HAVE to drive his mother into this? He went from having a nice and quiet time with his crush, to a phone call from Bella. He needed to come down before he asked his mom the question. He went to his room, dropped his bag on the floor, and got undressed. He figured that maybe after a got hot shower, he would be calm. A few moments later, he stepped back into his room with a towel around his waist. He was calm, but only for a little while.

He heard the front door open and knew that his mom was back from the Clearwater's. They were really close friends and Jacob liked Seth, he was a cool kid, but Leah knew how to push the wrong buttons. He quickly put on his PJs and a white T-shirt and went downstairs. He went to the kitchen and saw that his mom was going to start on some dinner. She always did this because she knew that his dad, Emmitt and Jasper would come home asking for food so she would make something simple and easy.

His mom was the only woman in the house and kind of felt that she was lonely. After his sisters moved out, it was pretty lonely in the house and he knew that his mom wanted to have another woman to talk to. He sat down at the table and thought how he was going to ask her.

_***Sighs* Here goes nothing**_

"Hey mom, what you doin'" I asked her tapping his hands on the table.

"I'm fine honey, what did you do today," She asked him as she put some water in a pot and put in on the stove and then took out some instant rice.

"I went to a friend's house and hung out for a while," I told her.

"O and who is this new friend," she asked me as she placed some steaks into the skillet and you heard them sizzle. She came and sat down in front of me at the table and waited until it was time to turn them over.

"His name is Edward Cullen, he was the guy I met at my job and we go to school together," he told her smiling, he always smiles when he talks about him. His mom was really glad that he was making some new friends because she always thought that he would be so attached to the ones he made on the REZ and wouldn't try to expand them. So to hear that he is making new friends was good.

"It seems like he is a really nice person," she said and she got up to go flip the steaks over and turn the water for the rice down some and then place the rice into the pot.

"Yea, he is, but I have been keeping some secrets from him," I told her looking down at the table.

"O and what kind of things are you hiding from him?"

"Well, me and his ex were hanging out and then when I went to take her home, she kissed me."

His mom looked at him in shock and knew that that was bad because she knew that her son was gay and that he was very shocked that this girl only knew him for a couple of days and made a move on him.

"Well, what did you do? And how is it a problem," she asked as she focused on the food again.

"I told her to get out the truck and then drove off. It's a problem because Bella is Edward's Ex and I don't know how to tell him about it."

"You poor dear, what you should have done was told him about it the night that it happened that way it wouldn't be hanging over your head."

"I know I should've, but I really didn't think that much of it. I mean, she apologized and everything and I forgave her and told her that it wasn't going to happen again, but when I was at Edward's house she called my phone!"

"How did she get your number?"

"She said that she asked you what my number was and that you gave it to her the day she came over here."

"No, I don't remember doing any of that. Why would she lie about something like that?"

"I don't know, but she is making me mad now because she lied to me."

"Well, don't focus on it right now, just don't think about it as much. Just talk to her about it and maybe she will understand."

"Yea, I hope so she ruined my WHOLE day with Edward almost, but then we played some games, I met his parents, and we had something to eat. I had some fun after that. But I know that Edward wants to know more about it."

"Well, whatever you decide to do is your choice, but I still think that you should talk her about this and that she shouldn't lie to and on people like that."

"Ok mom, I will thanks for the advice."

"No, problem dear and I want to meet this boy that has caught our eye."

"O you will soon." he said laughing and he got up from the table and gave his mom a kiss on the cheek and headed back upstairs to his room. He pushed the covers back on his bed and laid down. Tomorrow he is going to talk to Bella. He closed his eyes and went to sleep.

The next day, Jacob heard his mom telling him that it was time to get up and that he was going to be late for school. So he quickly got up, showered, put his clothes on, grabbed his bag, wallet, keys and phone and headed to school.

He made to school just in time and was looking for Edward's car, he figured that he might show up a little late so he really didn't mind. He got out his car and headed inside the building to go to his locker. When he made it to his locker, he opened and put the books that he needed for today inside and the ones that he didn't need inside. He felt someone tap him on the shoulder. He figured that it was Edward and turned around and smiled. His smiled dropped when he saw that it was Bella.

_**I really don't want to deal with her right now!**_

"Yea?"

"Hey Jake, how are you," she asked me cheerfully. He wondered what the hell she is so damn chipper about.

"I'm fine, how are you," he said somberly, he wished that she would go already.

"Well, I wanted to know if we could hang out today. I mean, it Friday and I know this great club and everything! What do you say," she asked me.

_**What the hell? I don't want to hang out with you! I am in this mess because of you! And what worse is that I am hiding this from Edward!**_

"No I can't I have to work today and tomorrow," he told her.

"O well what about in the afternoon then?"

"No, I am going to be with my mom and then we are going to the beach to have a bonfire."

"O well I guess next time then, and I am sorry for calling you like that the other day. I just wanted you to know that I am sorry," she said looking down.

"Well, I am still mad at you and how could you lie on my mom like that? She told me that she didn't even give you my number!" I yelled at her, its one thing to lie, but to lie on _his_ _mom_ was another thing.

"I'm sorry for lying on her like that, but I really needed to talk to you so my dad asked your dad and he gave me the number to call you."

"Well, why didn't you just call the house phone like everyone else!"

"I knew that you wouldn't answer so I called your cell."

"Look I want you to never and I mean NEVER call me again!"

He started to walk off from her, but he heard her say,

"O yea, and what are you going to do when _Edward_ finds out that you kissed me!"

He stopped and looked back her with widen eyes, he couldn't believe that that bitch would really lie on him like that. He walked back to her and said,

"Now how do you know that I want tell him for myself?"

"I know because you love your precious friendship with him an don't want to lose it! So if you just do as I say then everything will be fine," she said smirking.

"I wouldn't dear do anything that you say for me to do!"

"Ok, but if you don't then I will tell Edward that not only did we kiss, but we had sex to. Do you want him to hear that?" she said.

"You little bitch you are that desperate that you would try to blackmail me like that?" he said to her angrily, he couldn't believe that she would pull something like this.

"Look you have until the end of the day to give me your answer." And with that she walked off to her classes with a smile on her face, knowing that she had got to him.

_**Man what am I going to do? I feel so stupid! I should've told him when I had the chance , but now this bitch is going to twist the damn words around! What should I do?**_

He walked off to class and knew that it was going to be a LONG day.

After school was over with he headed back to his car so that he could go home. He felt angry and sad all day. He was angry at Bella and sad because he ignored Edward ALL day and that was really hard. He needed to figure out what he was going to do about this.

He made it home, took a shower, changes into his work clothes and headed out to work. He hoped that working would keep him cool.

After work, he came in the house greeted his mom and went to his room. He was thinking about what happened _all day_ and couldn't concentrate on working. He stripped off his clothes and changed into some PJs. He picked up his phone called Bella and said,

"I will do it."

_**A/N: OMG! Why did Jacob do that? And what does she AKA the bitch have in store for him? Tune in to the next chapter! :)**_

_**A/N 2: I would like to thank those who are reading and those who read it and then not review. I might not get a lot of reviews from this, but I am good with those who did. I might not do a lot of chapters for this one though.**_

_**SO GOOD NIGHT AND REVIEW…**_


	7. THANK YOU READERS!

This isn't Chapter 7 Just wanted to say thanks 2 all of my readers and that what was here b4 was a mistake. You can keep adding it to your page and read it to your own accord, but those that want to review then keep on doing it :) I love reading them and you guys help me out quite a bit.

SO THANKS

KIMAYARED2000


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N: Sorry about the LONG update, here is the next chapter! Also , I see that a lot of you are just adding it to your favs, but not reviewing it. Now, don't get me wrong there is nothing wrong with that, but why read it and add to your favs, but not review it? How about this then: **

**READ AND REVIEW! THANKS :)**

**Chapter 7**

*JACOB'S POV*

"I will do it." I told her on the phone, I still can't believe that it came to this I sighed mentally, I wonder what this bitch has in store for me.

"I'm glad that you see it my-"

"Look don't get cute about this alright? Just day what you need me to do already," I said interrupting her. I don't need to hear all of that from her, its bad enough that I decided to go through with this shit in the first place.

"Well, since you are so eager, all you have to do is be my boyfriend and _NEVER_ talk to Edward again," she said to me.

"OK, I can do the first one, but the second one no. I will not stop talking to Edward because of this…. Whatever you call it," I told her. Who in the hell does she thinks she is? 'You can't talk to Edward.' I will forever talk to Edward.

"You will NOT talk to him or else I will tell him what we did together. Now do you want that to get out," she asked me. I didn't want a rumor like that get around school that me and my friend's ex kissed and slept together. And knowing her, she would try to make it seem that I came on to her and seduced her.

"Fine whatever, now I have to go to sleep," I said to her and was about to hang up.

"Aren't you going to tell me good night," she asked sweetly and I knew that she was enjoying this.

"Hell no, now bye," I hung the phone up and put it on the charger. I sighed, what the hell did I get myself into? And what made it so bad was that I couldn't talk to Edward anymore. I sighed again and turned over to get some sleep because I had to get up and go to work on a Saturday.

*EDWARD'S POV*

It's been a month now since I met Jacob Black and I must say that he is a great person to hang around. But lately, he is acting distant and not speaking to me anymore. I always try to call or text him, but he doesn't answer back. Did I do something wrong? Or Have I forced this friendship on him to soon? I tried to ask the others, but they don't know what's going on either. So, today I would try to ask him what was wrong with him. I found out from Emmett that he has to go to work today so I figure that I would try to see if he wants to have lunch with me.

I shower, dressed and headed down stairs to get me some breakfast that Esme's cook. I always loved her cooking. She has been asking about Jacob and when would he come over, but I really couldn't give her a straight answer, all I told her was that I was going to have to see and she was ok with my answer.

Another thing that was really bothering me or someone was Bella. It seems like ever since that day that he spoke to her on the phone, he became distant. Was she the cause? Only time will tell. I got my keys, wallet, and phone, headed to my car and drove off to Jacob's job.

*J'S POV*

I sighed when I woke up this morning and got ready to go to work, it really sad that on this perfect Saturday that I am here at work and not at home in the bed sleep. I noticed that Edward had called and texted me the other day, but I couldn't answer the phone when all of these thoughts went through my head. I still wanted to kill Bella for making me do this shit. Now, that I thought about, I could have told Edward what was going on, but now that a month has past I wanted to know how things were going to be when we made it back to school on Monday.

"Hey."

I looked up and thought that it was another customer, but it was Edward. I was shocked to say the least.

"Hey, yourself."

"I've been calling and texting you, is something wrong?" he asked me worriedly, I wish I could just tell him that I like him and that I am gay. And that his stupid ex wants me to be her boyfriend, but I couldn't tell him that.

"Nothing much, just been busy. What about you?" I asked nerviously.

"Well, I wanted to know if you were done with the project and when is your break so that we could have lunch together," he asked me smiling.

_**Of course I would LOVE to have lunch with you! I want to be with you every day!**_

I looked at the clock on the wall and it was 11:00 and my break wasn't until an hour from now.

"Sure, but its not until 12 though so I hope you don't mind waiting," I told him and smiled. If I only get one chance with him today it would be today. Screw Bella! She can make me be her boyfriend, but she can't make me not talk to Edward, he is so freaking adorable.

So I was working my ass off, putting stuff on shelves, in the back room, and helping out customers. Edward stayed in the book store and was reading one of the books until it was time for me to go on my break. After I served my next customer, gave them their change and my killer smile and told them to come again. I sighed and then looked at the clock and it was time for my break. I threw and fist in the air and clocked out. I went over to where Edward was and asked him where he had wanted to go.

We walked to this little seafood place and grabbed some seats, we talked about everything, until our waitress arrived. I order a shrimp with some Alfredo noodles and he just got the steak and shrimp combo with an order of two cokes.

"So, what was up with you on Friday? I tried talking to you, but it was like you didn't hear me," he said to me.

"Yea…. About that, I am SO sorry! I had a lot on my mind and just wanted to be alone for a while," I told him as I put my head down.

"It's ok, but next time, just tell me what's going on with you ok," he said to me smiling and put his hand on top of mine. I couldn't help, but smile back at him. We talked some more about how Emmett and Rose got stranded in the rain and how he had to go them and when he found them they were naked!

"I couldn't believe those two! And then they wanted to get in my car like that!" he shouted and laughed, I couldn't help but laugh to.

"They always get themselves in some pretty weird situations," he said, I was about to reply when our food arrived. When she sat down our food we dug in and kept on talking. He told me how Esme misses having me at the house. And I can say that I miss them as well.

*E's POV*

As I am sitting here talking with Jacob, I am having a really great time with him. I asked was it something that I did to make him angry, but he told me that I didn't and we talked for hours. When we were done eating, we walked back to the bookstore so that he could finish his job. He walked in and I was about to walk away when he called my name.

"Hey, Ed we are having a Bonfire over at the REZ and I wanted to know if you want to come," he asked me.

"Sure, what time?"

"It's at 8:00."

"Sure, do you want me to come and get you?"

"Yea, that would be nice. I will call you when I am ready."

"Ok, see you later."

"Ok."

He walked off back into the store to finish his shift and I headed home to get ready for tonight.


	9. Chapter 8

**This is a continuation of the last chapter! It's Saturday night and Jacob is trying to find something to wear to the bonfire! :)**

**Chapter 8**

*JAKE'S POV*

I was SO ready for tonight with Edward! I mean I was really shocked that he actually decided to come and see and went took me out to lunch on my break, but now he is going to pick me up for the bonfire. I was glad that I was let out early because I was really bored and right now I can't wait to get a chance to be with Edward tonight.

So that's why I am here with nothing but some boxers on trying to figure out what can I put on. After a moments struggle, I found my outfit and put it out. I had on some black skinny jeans, with my black and blue shirt, with my black shoes. I had a feeling that it was going to be cold tonight, but I really didn't care at the moment. My phone went off again and I knew who it was, but I didn't want to answer her, this was going to be my day with Edward and she was not going to ruin it. She has been texting and calling me ever since I got off of work and I was getting annoyed. I told her that I was not going to spend today with her and I meant it.

Pushing my thoughts about her aside, I looked at the clock and it was 7:55. I decided to call Edward and let him know that I was ready. After I got off the phone with him, I made sure that I had everything and made sure that I put my phone on vibrate and to make sure that I don't hear the phone when she calls me. I heard a car horn and I knew that he was outside. So I quickly, turned off the lights, and locked the door and got into the car with Edward so we could head over to the bonfire.

We sat in the car and were talking about everything and nothing, I looked over at him and saw what he had on and he looked beautiful and I'm not saying that just because it's chilly either. He had on some khaki jeans, with a green turtle neck. He jacket was leather. It might have been a simple outfit, but it matched his eyes. We made it to the beach and saw everyone there. We got out the car and started walking towards everyone. We saw the fire, food, drinks, and the logs around the fire. As we got closer, I saw my mom, dad, the Clearwater's, Paul, Embry, Quil, Jared, Sam, and his girlfriend Emily.

"HEY JAKE," they shouted at me.

"Hey, guys how's it hangin'," I asked them. Me and Edward grabbed a log right next to Leah and Seth.

"We miss you around here Jake," Quil said to me smiling.

"I miss you guys to, but I'm having fun over in Forks. Met some new people. Oh, this is my friend Edward," I said to them smiling.

"Nice to meet you all," Edward said smiling at them.

"Nice to meet you to man, hope Jake is not a lot of trouble," Embry said laughing and the others started laughing to.

"Hey mom, where is Emmitt and Jasper," she told me that they were on their way with the girls and me and Edward rolled our eyes. She then brought some drinks for me and Edward. We both said thanks to her.

"Oh, mom this is Edward," I said to her smiling. She looked from me to Edward and back and smiled. She leaned in my ear and said, "He's cute! I see you got my good taste." And then winked, I couldn't help, but to blush. Edward was talking Sam, Quil and Embry about cars and then looked over me.

"Are you alright," he asked me worriedly. "Are you cold?"

"N-no, just thinking about something," I told him blushing even more. He just shook his head and took off his jacket and gave it to me.

"Better now," he asked me smiling. I couldn't say anything so I just nodded my head. And then everybody went on with their conversations. My mom said that we could all eat. And everyone began eating. After we were done eating, Emmitt and Jasper, along with the girls came and joined us to. It was a good night.

My dad told us some stories about our elders and I always loved the stories about them. It made me feel closer to them. I looked at Edward and he felt some eyes looking at him and looked over at me. He smiled and I smiled back and then we continue to listen to the story. I leaned onto his arm and he wrapped one around me. It felt good.

When everything was done, we all left and went home, I was a little sad that he had to go, but at least we had some fun. We got back in his car and were on our way to drop me off at home. We parked in front of my house and got out. We sat down on the porch and looked up at the stars. It was beautiful.

"I had fun today Jake, and I loved that I got a chance to learn about your culture," Edward said smiling and looking at me.

"That's good I'm glad you did. I had fun with you today," I said smiling at him.

"Yea, me to," he said leaning in to me.

"Yea-"I said and then meeting him half way and then our lips met. This kiss was sloppy at the beginning, but then it got more passionate. I put my arms around his neck and he put a hand on my face to bring me closer. I wanted it to last long, but due to our lungs, we had to breathe. We stopped and looked at each other to catch our breaths. We smiled and were about to kiss again, but a voice stopped us.

"JAKE! HOW COULD YOU," the voice shouted.

We looked at who it was one face was confused and one was angered. Try and guess which one I was.

"Bella," Edward asked confused.

"What do you want," I asked angrily.

**A/N: Sorry to end it there! Have to go to work now! :) Oh about that last chapter, pay it no mind, please. My friend wrote that for HER story, but posted it on my story. I was going to post the other chapter found it on there already. I thought she posted it for me, but she posted that! SORRY!**

**My Friend: SO SORRY about that! Don't be mad at her XD it was my fault!**

**Me: R E V I E W thanks :)**


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

*EDWARD POV*

Me and Jake were still sitting on the porch looking at Bella like she grew a third head or something. Why was she mad at Jacob for?

"What do you want Bella," Jake asked her angrily.

"The question is: why are you sitting here _kissing _Edward," she asked him glaring at him.

"Why are you so concerned about what we are doing," I asked her suspiciously.

"You really want to know," she asked me smirking.

"Yes, otherwise I wouldn't have asked," I said to her matter-of-factly.

"Well, _you_ were kissing _my boyfriend,"_ she said confidentially.

I was sitting there shocked; I can't believe that she said that Jake is her boyfriend! Could that this was what was going between them.

"STOP LYING," I shouted at her.

"Look, I am NOT lying! Me and Jake went on a date and we kissed," she shouted right back. I stood up and looked between the both of them. I looked at Jake and he was sitting there silent.

"Is this true," I asked him silently. He just kept his head down.

"IS THIS TRUE," I shouted at him.

"Yes," he said silently.

"What did you say," I asked him again.

"Yes," he said loudly. "But I didn't want to-"

"SAVE IT! So that's why you have been 'working' so much lately? Because you were with HER! How could you," I shouted at him angrily.

"I didn't kiss her! She kissed me! I didn't even want to go with her! I only went so she could leave me the hell alone! Then out of nowhere she kissed me and I told her to get out," he shouted at me. He was on the verge of tears, but at that moment, I didn't care. "But I really don't care about her, I care about…. You" he said that last part quietly. I was starting to believe him and tell him that I was sorry, but Bella came and put her arms around his neck.

"But Jake, you and me made love remember," she said innocently. He pushed her away and she fell on the ground.

"WE DID NOT HAVE SEX," he shouted at her.

"You had sex with her," I said looking at him disgustingly.

"NO! She's lying Edward! She made that up, I would NEVER want to sleep with her," he said to me tears pouring out his eyes. I just shook my head at the both of them.

"I don't want to see you anymore," I said to him and then got in my car and drove off.

*JACOB'S POV*

I stood there with tears in my eyes and couldn't believe at what just happened. I knew from the beginning that I should have just been honest with him. I really liked Edward, no loved him. And that kissed proved it. But now, this bitch had to ruin everything. I wiped my tears away angrily and looked at her. She got up from the ground was smiling at me.

"Now we can be together. Right Jake," she asked me.

"No, we can't. I don't like you I like Edward," I said to her.

"Well, I did tell you to not talk to him anymore and you couldn't even follow a simple instruction. Now looked what happened he is mad at you," she said to me.

"No, I am going to make this right! I am going to talk to him," I shouted at her. "And you need to leave me the hell alone. There is no us and you want to know why?"

"Why is that," she asked me.

I went and got in here face.

"I AM GAY," I shouted her. "NOW GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME!"

She looked at me disgustingly and then walked off and for that I was glad. Now all I had to do was worry about how I was going to explain to Edward how it happened. I sighed and then looked at his jacket I grabbed it and walked in the house. I took a shower and lay down in the bed. I put his jacket on a chair. I looked at it and remembered the kiss and it felt good and at that moment, I was happy at that moment. I cried because I knew that I had to do everything in my power to make him hear me. I just hope he would. I cried myself to sleep dreaming of him.

*EDWARD POV*

I was in my room still pissed off at what happened! I can't believe that Jacob would do something like that! He kissed and slept with her! What made him do that! I really was starting to like him and he did something liked this! I heard a knock at my door and tried to ignore it by lying down on my bed and pretending to be sleep, but the person wouldn't stop knocking and just let themselves in.

"Edward," Alice said quietly and stood over me.

I didn't answer her, still pretending to be sleep. She just hit me in the head and I got up quickly.

"What do you want Alice," I said snapping at her and leaned up against the headboard.

"What's wrong with you," she asked me worriedly and sat down on the bed.

"I don't want to talk about it," I said to her, hoping she would leave and get out of my room.

"Edward, stop being stubborn and tell me what happened," she said snapping at me. I glared at her.

"Yea, tell us so we won't have to deal with your moping," Rosalie said as she came in the room and sat down on the bed.

"Whatever, look something happened between me and Jacob and I rather not talk about it," I said to them. "And no one asked you to come in here Rose, if you have a problem with my _moping_ them you can go and fuck your boyfriend."

"That would be tempting, but I would still have to come back to you looking lost. So the fun wouldn't last long," she said smirking.

"Rose, hush. Now what happened between you and Jake," she asked me worriedly.

I sighed, I might as well tell them because I know that they are not going to leave me alone soon.

"Fine, after the bonfire, I took Jacob home and we looked at the stars-"

"Sounds sappy," Rose said.

"Shut up Rose! Now continue Edward," she said glaring at Rose for a moment and then looking back at me.

"We kissed and it felt good, we were about to kiss again, but Bella showed up and ruined everything. She came and starting yelling asking what Jacob was doing. Long story short, Jacob and Bella went out on a date, kissed and had sex together," I finished telling them. They looked shocked for a moment.

"That bastard! We told him to stay away from her," Rose shouted angrily.

"Well, he did it anyway and they are in a relationship with each other," I said to them.

"That's not possible," Alice said to me frowning.

"What do you mean? He basically kissed and had sex with the bitch Alice," Rose said angrily and stood up looking at her in disblief. I just frowned at her and looked at her like she was crazy.

"Jacob would not do that," she said shouted at her.

"What do you mean by that," Rose asked her again frowning.

"Look I know what I am talking about, but can't tell you without Jake's permission," she said to me standing up. "But just know that whatever you think is going on, it's not."

"What do you mean? He basically had it written all over his face when I asked him," I said frowning at him.

"Look, whatever Bella said to you could be a lie and you know it. Hell, she even lied to you on your anniversary. So until you actually talk to Jake about it. Then you won't know anything," Alice said to me and then walked out the room.

"I don't want to agree, but I have no choice. She is right the only way to get the truth is to talk to Jake about it," Rose said and then left out the room and closed the door.

I guess they were both right, but I don't even know if I have the strength to talk to Jacob. I feel betrayed and wondered why he didn't just tell me what happened and why he had to lie about going to work?

I sighed and turned on my side. I turned the lamp off and lay against my pillow and closed my eyes.


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

*JACOB'S POV*

It has been two weeks since that little 'argument' that happened between me, Edward and Bella. And in those two weeks, I have been trying to talk to him, but he doesn't even look my way, answer my call and texts, or even sit next to me in class. I am really sad by that. I just want to tell him what happened.

I thought about some things last night and realized that my mom was right. I should've told him what happened as soon as it went down. I also should've never avoided him like I did. I sighed and walked into the cafeteria for lunch. I got in line to get my tray. I then looked for a place to sit. I usually sat with Edward and the others, but I know that he would not want me there. I saw everyone look and me. They all looked sad, angry, and confused. I just sighed and sat down at the middle table by myself and begin eating.

I was eating in peace when someone sat there tray down in front of me.

"Hey Jake," the person said.

I looked up and frowned at who the person was. It was Bella. I was trying to avoid her like the plague, but she was persistent. I even changed my cell and house phone number. My dad even let me drive the car to school and I was glad because I didn't want to ride with her to school. She even tried talking to me in the hallways and in class, but I didn't want to hear anything that she had to say to me and was getting angry when she sat down in front of me.

"Don't call me that, only my friends do. Now what do you want," I asked glaring at her.

"Well, since you have been avoiding me all week, I wanted to tell you that I forgive you," she said smiling at me. What the hell is she talking about? Forgive me of what?

"What are you talking about," I asked her frowning.

"Well, about you lying saying that you are gay and don't like me. I forgive you for that. I know you lied just to make me back off," she said frowning at me.

"I didn't lie to you, I am gay and I don't like you," I told her snapping at her.

"But Jake," she started, then put her hand on top of mine, but I snatched it away and she glared at me. "You do like me otherwise you wouldn't have kissed me."

I don't know what happened, but something in me snapped. I stood up from the table and glared at her.

"LOOK, I don't like you! When are you going to get it through your damn skull? That whole arrangement that I had with you ended the day night at my house! So STAY THE HELL AWAY FROM ME," I yelled at her and then I looked around the cafeteria and saw that everyone was looking at us.

"But you weren't saying that when you kissed and had sex with me," she stood a shouted back.

"I NEVER KISSED YOU! YOU KISSED ME! AND I WOULD _NEVER_ HAVE SEX WITH YOU, EVEN IF I AM PISS-POUR DRUNK," I said to her still glaring. I grabbed my book bag and picked up my tray. I throw away my trash and put my tray on top of the others that were going to be cleaned. I was about to walk out, but then I walked up to her.

"And another thing, you are a LOUSY kisser," I said to her and then walked out the cafeteria. I really didn't feel like going to my last class, I just walked to the school's parking lot and walked to my car. I opened the door, threw my bag in there, got in and closed the door. I put the key in the ignition and drove off.

I really didn't know where I was going to go, but I couldn't be at the school. I then thought of the cliffs that me and my friends use to go to on the REZ. I parked my car at the house because I knew that my mom and dad were at work and was going to come home late so I wasn't going to get in any trouble. After I parked the car, took my bag up to my room and changed in to some shorts and a tank top, I walked over to the cliffs. I sat there on the cliff and just sighed. I was thinking of Edward. I missed him dearly, I wish that he would give a chance to explain everything to him, but he is not talking to me and has been avoiding me. I sighed. None of this would have happened if I would have just told him in the first place, but I thought I was doing the right thing and I knew that he was probably feeling betrayed right now.

Then Bella has the nerve to blurt all that shit out in the cafeteria! I would never have sex with her. Period. I am gay and proud and I am in love with Edward. I am glad that I did what I did maybe she will learn not to lie on my anymore. I sighed again and looked down at the river. The waves looked calmed. I remember when me and the guys used to always go cliff- diving. It was fun and exhilarating. We used to see who could do it best and I won every time. I stood up, took a step back to take of my shirt and then back up a little further.

*EDWARD'S POV*

It has been 2 weeks since the little incident as you can call it and I have not spoken to Jacob since. I was still mad at him and didn't want to talk to him at all. My sisters, Esme, Carlisle, and Jacob's brothers told me that I should get his side of the story and that I should have not let to go long like it did. I sighed, they were right. Sitting here being mad and avoiding him was not the answer and if I wanted those answers, then I was going to have to get it from him. I decided that I was going to do it at lunch or maybe after school.

I got into the cafeteria and sat with the others. Mainly, it was the same questions every day for the past two weeks: Have you talk to him? What did he say? Are you guys cool now? And I give them the same answers 'NO' and then they shake their heads at me. We were all talking when we heard the yelling.

"LOOK, I don't like you! When are you going to get it through your damn skull? That whole arrangement that I had with you ended the day night at my house! So STAY THE HELL AWAY FROM ME!"

We looked and saw Jacob standing up and yelling at Bella I chose to ignore it all together. I didn't want to hear what they were talking about. But I could help, but hear the next part.

"I NEVER KISSED YOU! YOU KISSED ME! AND I WOULD _NEVER_ HAVE SEX WITH YOU, EVEN IF I AM PISS-POUR DRUNK!"

My eyes widen when he said that I turned around to look at him. He was glaring at her with so much hatred. He then picks up his tray and book bag and walked off and then came back to her.

"And another thing, you are a LOUSY kisser!" and then walked off again and everyone was laughing at that including me. I couldn't believe that he would say something like that to her and in front of the whole school. Everyone was laughing at her and she left out fuming.

_**Guess she is getting her just desserts. I guess I should find Jake now.**_

"So, now are you starting to believe Jake Edward," Alice asked me frowning.

"Yea, he basically gave you some info right there. I know my brother, he would never stoop that low just to get him some and he is not a back-stabber," Emmitt said to me angrily.

I sighed and then got up from the table.

"Where are you going? You have one more class," Alice asked me.

"I am going to go talk to Jacob," I said to him.

"He might have left school after that little scene," Jasper said to me.

"Well, then I guess I will go to then," I said to them and turned away.

Well if he was not here anymore, then I guess I should just ditch to. It was not like to was going to affect my grade or anything. I hardly miss anything and I could just make it up easy. I walked to the student parking area and got in my car. I placed my bag on the back seat and put the key in the ignition. I drove off campus and was on the road. I really couldn't think of nowhere to go and then thought of the place that Alice told me about. She said that Jasper and the others on the REZ would go there. I shook my head and then decided to go to the REZ. I parked my car at my house and then started walking. I mean there was no point in taking a car all the way down there when you can just walk. I made it to the place and froze. I saw a figure standing there. I stepped back so that the person couldn't see me.

I looked and saw that it was Jacob. This would be a perfect time to talk to him. I saw him stand and then took off his shirt. I blushed a little as I got a view of his chest and abs and must say that he does work out! I blushed harder because I just sounded like a pervert just then. I then saw Jacob drop his shirt and then took some more steps back. I was confused and wondered what he could be trying to do. He then broke out into a run and dived off the cliff. My eyes widen in shock.

I came out and ran to the edge of the cliff. I saw his body hit the water hard and thought that something could have happen to him. When I didn't see him resurface, I panicked. I then followed his example and took off my shirt and dived into the water as well.

*JACOB POV*

I ran and jumped into the water. I made it down to the bottom with a splash, but managed to hit my head on a rock as well. My head was hurting and I was getting dizzy. I was going to try and make it back up to the surface, but couldn't. I looked down at my leg and noticed a Octupus has its tentacles wrapped on my leg. I tired to break free, but it had a grip on me. My started hurting and I couldn't hold my breath any longer.

At that moment, the octopus let me go and swam away, but I was still trying to get some air in my lungs, but failed. I closed my eyes.

_**This is a bad way to die! I didn't even get to tell Edward how I felt about him.**_

*EDWARD'S POV*

I was in the water and was calling out his name. when I didn't hear him answer me back. I heart started beating faster. I then shook away that fear, took a deep breath and starting swimming. I looked around and didn't see much at first, but then saw an octopus holding tight to something. Being curious and cautious, I swam closer just a little and saw that he had Jake! I quickly searched around the water to find something to throw at it. I found a big rock and swam to the ocean floor.

I picked it up and swam towards it, it didn't see me and I just threw it and it ran off. I quickly swam over to Jacob. I pulled him in my arms and saw that he wasn't moving. I then swam up to the top. When I surfaced, I tool deep breaths of air and then swam to the land that I saw. When I made, it I gently placed him on the sand. When I saw that he was still not moving, I had to do something.

I gently grabbed his head, and tipped it back, I then opened his mouth a breathed into it. And then pumped his chest. I did it again and got no reaction. I did it and third time and he started spurting out water and coughing. I smiled and had tears in my eyes. He looked up and me.

"Welcome back," I said to him letting some tears slip out.

"W-what happened," he asked me weakly.

"An octopus grabbed you and I saved you from it," I told him.

"Thanks," he said weakly and then winced.

"What's wrong," I asked him worriedly.

"My head hurts," he said to me.

I reached behind his head to get a hold of it and felt something wet. I thought it was the water, but when I pulled my hand back all I saw was blood. My eyes widen and then I looked at him and saw that he was dozing off again. I stood up and bent down to pick him up bridal style. I began the walk back to my house so that Carlisle can treat him.

_**It's going to be ok Jake; I am going to take care of you! You just have to hold on for me.**_


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

*EDWARD'S POV*

I ran to the house and ran inside. I called for Carlisle and Esme came out. She was going to ask me what was wrong, but then she saw Jacob in my arms and told me to take him to one of the guest room and wait for Carlisle there. I went up the steps and took him to the one that was across from my room. I laid him gently on the bed and sat down next to him on the bed.

The door opened a second later and in walks Carlisle. He asked me what happened to him and I told him the story. He just nodded his head and got to work. He checked Jake's pulse and he said that it was faint, but it was good enough.

He then gently moved his head to the side and saw the wound in the back of his head. He told me to get some water, towels and some bandages. I ran quickly out the room to go get them. When I found them, I came back into the room and gave it to him. He told me to clean the wound, while he held his head. When we were done, I moved the tub that was filled with the bloody water on the floor out of our way. Then Carlisle told me to hold his head while he wrapped the wound slowly.

When he was done, I gently placed his head back on the bed. We cleaned up everything and Carlisle said that Esme was going to give him a bath since I would feel awkward doing it. I knew I would because I couldn't just wash his body and see his….. I shook my head and blushed not thinking about that and waited for Esme to be done. When she was, she said that she was going to call his parents to let him know where he was and that he was safe. I nodded my head in thanks and walked back into the room and sat down on the bed looking at him.

_**Please Jacob be ok, I will be here with you and we are going to talk about what happened. I-I love you.**_

My eyes widen at what I just thought, but then smiled as I knew that it was true. I did love Jake and hoped to tell him this when woke up. And then kill Bella afterwards. I kissed his forehead gently and smiled. I looked at him some more and then left out the room, to go to sleep.

*JAKE'S POV*

I opened my eyes and my vision was blurry. I opened and closed my eyes again, my vision was cleared. I looked around the room and noticed that this wasn't my room. I panicked. Where am I? Where is this place?

I bolted up from the bed quickly, but soon regretted it. My head started hurting and I winced. I reached a hand up to my head and my eye widen when I felt a something wrapped around it. I looked down at my body and noticed that they only that I had on were some sweats. I lay back down and sighed.

_**Well at least I'm not naked.**_

I heard the door open and I tensed a little, worrying about who it was. Whoever it was came closer to the bed and dropped a tray of food on the table. I was going to close my eyes to pretend to be sleep, but my eyes widen at who it was.

_**Edward!**_

"Ah, you are up I see," he said to me smiling.

"Y-yea, were am I," I asked him.

"You are at my house," he said and sat down on the bed.

"H-how did I get here," I asked him nervously.

"I brought you here, I must say you gave me a scare," he said to me frowning.

"I did," I asked him.

"Yes, you did. I thought that you were going to kill yourself and then when you jumped I got worried. When I ran to the edge of the cliff, I looked down to see if you were going to resurface, but you didn't and I got scared because I thought that it was too late" he said taking my hand in his and put his head down. "I jumped down and was calling you, but you didn't answer me. I went under the water and looked around and saw that an octopus had your leg. I looked around and found a rock. I went up to it and threw it at it. It swam away and I grabbed you. You were knocked out, so I hurried up to the surface and swam until we got to the beach. When we made it, I gave you mouth to mouth and you woke up said my name and then fainted again. I lifted you head up and saw some blood at the back of your head and ran here to my house. You gave me a scare Jacob, don't do that again" he said to me looking me in the eye.

_**I can't believe that he was there when I jumped! He actually came! And he saved me; does that mean that he cares?**_

"I'm sorry Edward. I didn't mean to make you worry. Me and the guys used to go Cliff-diving all the time and I did it because I wanted to feel better and that was the only way that I could," I told him blushing. I got up gently and gave him a hug. He was shocked at first and then put his arms around my waist. And we squeezed each other tight. I smiled this felt good. We let each other go and he handed me the tray with food on it. It looked delicious! My stomach growled and I dug in to the food. Edward laughed and I just raised an eyebrow, asking him what was so funny.

"I'm sorry for laughing, but you look adorable," he said smiling at me and I just blushed. And went back to eating. When I was done, he took the tray and walked out the room saying that he would be back. I just sat there and leaned against the head board. Someone came in to the room and it was Carlisle.

"How are you feeling Jacob," he asked me smiling.

"I feel good, but I have a mild headache," I said to him. He came and stood by me and looked at my head.

"Looks like I am going to have to change the bandages and tell Edward to bring you a pain pill. Be right back," he said to me and walked back out the room.

He and Edward came back in and I took the pills and Carlisle changed the bandages. When he was all done. He smiled and told me to rest and then walked out the room, leaving me alone with Edward.

"So-"I said

"So," he repeated.

"Thanks for helping me Edward, I appreciate it," I said to him smiling and he smiled back.

"You're welcome, but next time, try to do something else that calms and relaxes you, because cliff-diving is not the answer," he said smiling at me. I laughed.

"Yea, I will keep that in mind," I said to him.

"Tell me about this thing with you and Bella," he asked me frowning. "I want to know everything Jake."

I looked in the eyes and was hoping that it would get to this. I wanted to let him know everything. Even that I love him.

"Ok, well one morning when I was getting ready for school, I was late because both Emmitt and Jas were gone and I didn't have a ride to school. So my dad said that could drive my car. I walked out the door and there was Bella. I asked her why she was there, but was thinking about how she knew where I lived. Then she told me that her dad and my dad were talking and my dad told her dad that I have no one to ride with to school and that we could go together. So being nice I said yeah and we drove to school. While we were in the car, the only thing that I was thinking was that you or anyone else didn't see me because I didn't want you or them to get the wrong idea. And boy she can talk. She talked the WHOLE ride! It was annoying!"

"That's Bella for you. Half the time I didn't pay attention to her," he said smiling and shook his head.

"Anyways, after school, I was ready to go home, but forgot that she drove me to school and Emmitt was already gone. She came up to me and asked if we could hang out and I told her that if I didn't have to go to work then I would. I thought that she would just drop me off and then wait for a call, but she stayed and came in my house and watched me while I was on the phone. I wanted to lie to her, but didn't. We took my car that time and drove to P. A too go out to eat and watch a movie. When we were through, I dropped her off at home and then she kissed me.

"So when I called you and you told me that you were at work, you were really with her," he asked me frowning. I just shook my head yes and continued.

I was shocked and told her to get out. She did and I went home, thinking about it and the first thing that I thought about was what if you found out? And if you thought that I had betrayed you. So I just decided to not say anything about because it was just a onetime thing.

The next day, I hoped that when I saw you at school that you would want to hang out with me and was glad that you said yes.

Well, when we came here to do the assignment and she called my phone, I was mad at her for doing that. She even said that my mom gave her my number so I asked my mom did she give it to her and she said no."

"Why would she lie on your mom like that," he asked me frowning.

"I don't know, but I got mad at that. And I asked my mom and she told me that she never gave her my number. So I was double the furious because she lied on my mom. So then when we go to school she asked could we hang out or whatever and I told her no. she apologized for calling me and lying on my mom but she wanted talk to me about that kiss. I didn't want to talk about it because it wasn't that important and I didn't want to think about it anymore. So I told her not to call me anymore and was about to walk off from her. But then she said that she was going to tell you that we kissed and had sex. I didn't want you to know anything, so I went along with it. She also told me that I couldn't talk to you or anything and that's why I was pissed. Not only did she blackmail me, but I couldn't talk to you. But then, when we hung out at the bonfire, I had fun with you and I said to hell with Bella. And then you kissed me and it felt good. And you know the rest." I finished say to him. I looked at him and he was frowning. I put my head down and couldn't look in his face.

_**This is the part where he is going to yell and then say that he doesn't want to be friends with me anymore.**_

I felt a hand on my chin lifting my face up and I looked at him. He leaned in and kissed me. I was shocked at first and then kissed him back. I placed my arms around his neck to pull him closer and he put his arms around my waist. The kiss felt good. We pulled apart when it was time to breathe. We looked at each other. We were breathing normally and he started talking.

"Jake, I know that you did that to spare my feelings, but you should have told me what was going on. I didn't care what it was I would have still listened and helped you. You lied to me, but I know you did it to protect me, but Jake if I had known that she would go that far to be with you and come between us, then I would've said something to her about it. You were my friend Jake and you could've talk to me about anything and I would have helped you," he said to me

"I know and I'm sorry, but I valued your friendship and didn't want to lose you. I thought about telling you a thousand times, but then I didn't want to mad at me," I said sadly.

"Oh Jake, I wouldn't be mad at you, I would be upset yes, but the person that I would be mad at is Bella for what she did," he said sternly.

"I know and I am sorry," I said to him.

"And I forgive you. Just don't do it again, ok," he said to me smiling. I nodded my head and gave him a kiss on the lips and he smiled harder.

"I have something to tell you Edward," I said to him blushing.

"What is that," he asked me curiously.

"Well, I'm gay and I love you," I said looking into his eyes. He smiled.

"I love you too Jake," he said smiling. And I was smiling hard at what he just told me! I was so damn happy right now. I grabbed his shirt and kissed him hard and he did to. We were battling for dominance. I almost had him, but he cheated by messing with one of my nipples and I ended up moaning and he won. He pushed back and gently pushed me down on the bed and got on top of me. He kissed me again and then went to licking my neck. I moaned and blushed and then he was about to go to my nipples, when someone cleared their throat. We froze and Edward got up to look and see who it was.

"Well, at least you two made up," Alice said smiling.

"Shut up Alice," Edward said to her glaring.

"That doesn't work on me Edward. Anyways, just wanted to tell you guys Jake's parents are coming over later to talk to him and that dinner is ready," she said to us. We nodded our heads and she left out the room.

"So I guess the mood is ruined huh," I asked him blushing.

"Yea, it is," he said and then got up to find a shirt and some pants.

"Go take a shower and I will meet you downstairs," he said to me and then kissed me on the lips before he left. I smiled and was happy.

"Are we together now," I asked him.

"Yes, we are Jake. I realized that if I had let this go longer then it would've gotten worse. So now I am glad that I talked to you and that I know how you feel and that you know how I feel as well," he said to me. He kissed me again and then left out the room.

I quickly got took a shower, put the clothes on the he gave me and met them downstairs for dinner. After dinner, my mom and dad came to see how I was doing and said that I was fine. They wanted to know what happened and I told them. They were really grateful that Edward saved me and Carlisle for his doctoring and Esme for her cooking. They told me that I could come home when I was feeling better and they brought me some clothes and my books for school, but told me to stay here and not go until I was healed. I smiled and Edward took my bags for me. I was also glad that I get to stay here and not go to school. That was a bonus. My mom and dad left and then Edward showed me where I would be sleeping.

I frowned thinking that I would go back to the room I was already in and sleep there, but instead he took me in the direction of his room. I smiled and then he put my bags in a corner and we lay down in the bed. I put my head on his chest and he wrapped his arms around me. I smiled and then we fell asleep in each other's arms.

_**This is how it was meant to be**_


	13. Chapter 12

**A/N: Love the reviews that I am getting from this story! :) might not know how many chapters that I should do though, but I will keep writing for you guys :)**

**READ ON!**

**Chapter 12**

Me and Edward have been going strong and I am so happy about it. Throughout those days that I spent at his house, we connected more and got a better understanding of each other. We would always try to meet at his house or mine. Depending on how we felt and then went on some dates when I wasn't working and he would sometimes come to my job and ate with me on my lunch break and I was happy about that.

With Bella, she was getting on our nerves at first, but now she is not even a problem. She found out about what happened to me and decided to come to Edward's house to 'rescue me' from him. I told her that I was fine and that I wasn't going anywhere with her. She said that she loved me and I told that she didn't. She then went on and on how being was wrong and it was forbidden, but I told her that you can't stop with who you fall in love with. She then fumed and walked out the house and slammed his door. We just looked at each other and laughed and never thought of her again. And we haven't heard from her since, but see her at school sometimes.

Anyways, Thanksgiving and Christmas has passed and gone. On Thanksgiving, I had it with my family and then spent the rest of the day with Edward and his family. And Edward met my family on Christmas. My mom and dad liked him a lot and said that he was a good chose for me and then Dad did that whole 'Threatening the boyfriend' thing. Edward said that he was not going to hurt me and I knew that he meant it. We exchanged gifts and he gave me a necklace that has a wolf on it and the wolf is lying down in front of the heart. I thought that it was the most thoughtful thing that anyone could have given me. I gave him pendent that had a heart on it and a green gem in the middle to match his eyes. He kissed me and thanked me for the gift. We spent the whole day together and it was great.

I was really surprised that Edward hasn't asked me did I want to have sex with him yet. I would've thought that it would be the question that was on his mind or he might want to discuss it, but he always said that he would do it fully until he was married and I was fine with that… sort of. I mean, it's good that we are waiting and all, but I want sex! I am craving it right now! My hormones are jumping through the roof right now. Looking at his movements and everything that he does is so DAMN SEXY!

So after some persuasion, we have limited it to kissing, jacking each other off, blowjobs, and fry humping, but with shirts off. So I was glad about that.

Now in the present, it is January and we are starting to study for Exams. I really hated this time because now the teachers would try to go over all of the material that they have went over and that was a total snooze fest. And right now, we were watching a video in History about the WW1, 2, and 3. And to answer some questions along with the video because it might be on the test.

Half way through the video, I wasn't really paying attention and was about to fall asleep.

*EDWARD'S POV*

Being with Jake is the most wonderful thing that has ever happened to me. Ever since we have gotten together, we have not been apart from each other and if we were, we would call and text each other. Now, we were sitting in History watching this boring old movie in the back of the classroom.

I looked over at Jake and saw that he was having some problems staying up during the movie, but I wasn't going to have that. While watching the movie, I was slowly moving my hand on his thigh. I saw him jump up in surprise.

"Is there something wrong Mr. Black," the teacher asked him. He blushed.

"N-no sir sorry," he said as I moved my hand in between his legs and placed a finger on his cock print. He moaned and sunk further in his chair a little. I then swiftly pulled his zipper down and put my hand in his pants. I felt around until I felt the hole that was in his boxers. I put my hand inside and grabbed his cock. I squeezed it and then went up and down slowly on it. He moaned lowly, but then put a hand in his mouth to stop from moaning loudly. I just happily looked at the screen and never looked away.

I leaned over near his ear and started licking the lobe and moving my hand on him.

"S-stop teasing go faster," he whispered and started moving his cock with my hand.

"I like it better like this," I said whispering back and then moved to his neck and placed little kisses there. He was breathing harsher, so I decided to move my hand faster on him and then started sucking on his neck and licking the spot.

"S-stop, I'm going to cum," he whispered to me.

"Then cum for me Jake," I whispered in his ear and then bit it. That must have sat him off, because his body jerked and I felt something on my hands. He was breathing erratic and I just pulled my hand out of his pants and zip him back up and then licked his cum off of my hand. He tasted so sweet. When it was all off, I just sat back and watched the movie like nothing happened and out the corner of my eye, I can see that he was glaring at me.

When class was over, we didn't want to go to our next class so we decided to go to the cliffs and just hang out. We made it there and before I could start walking good, he pushed me up against the car and kissed me. I was shocked at first, but then started kissing him back. While we were kissing, I felt his and go to my pants and unzipped them. Then he broke the kiss and got down on his knees and pulled my pants and boxers down. He grabbed my cock and put it in his mouth. I moaned as I felt his nice wet mouth on me. He was going at a slow pace and I was getting tired of it.

"Go faster," I snapped at him and he just continued to go at his own pace.

"You will have to wait until I feel like doing it," he said to me and then went back on my cock at the same pace. Then he must have got tired of that and he went faster. He had one hand on my cock and the other on my balls playing with them. He then sped up and I was moving my hips along with his movements and knew that I was close.

"S-stop I'm going to cum," I said my breath was harsher. He just sped up and then deep-throated me and that sent me over the edge.

"JAKKKKKKEEEEEEE," I yelled as I came in his mouth. He was still jerking me trying to get it all out. When I didn't have any more left, he pulled my pants and boxers up and zipped me up and walked off. I followed behind him and ran and then tackled him on the ground. He was surprised by it at first and then leaned up to kiss me. We kissed and then I put a leg in between his legs and spread them apart. I pulled his shirt up and went for his nipples. He arched his back and moaned. I smirked in the kiss and then left his lips and pulled his shirt up further so I could see his chest. It was beautiful. His abs and chest were nice. I licked his collarbone and then latched on a nipple. He arched his back again.

"Edward….. Feel good," he said moaning and then I latched on to the other one and used my other hand to play with it. I then licked down to his abs and licked every one of them. Then went lower. I opened his pants slowly, and pulled his boxers and pants down to his ankles. I took his cock in my hand and licked the head slowly.

"EDWARD," he shouted as I put in my mouth. I took it out and licked the sides and then put his balls in my mouth. After that I put his cock back in and deep- throated him and use my other hand to play with his balls.

"E-Edward…..so…. ahh!...close," he said to me moaning and moved his hips. I let him face fucked me and he went faster and held the back of my head. I sucked my cheeks in and sucked harder and moved my face along with him. His breath got harsher and harsher. Until he came in my mouth.

"EDWARD! SHIIIIIIIT," he yelled as his came and then he stopped and tried to catch his breath.

"T-that was good," he said smiling. "Might have to get me off in class more often." He said smiling. I pulled his boxers up, making sure to put him in there and then his pants. I sat up and he sat up and leaned his head on my shoulder and I placed a hand around him. We sat there in silence just watching the waves and enjoyed ourselves.

After a while, night came and it was time to go home. We got up and headed to my house. On our way there, he called his mom and told her that he was going to spend the night. I smiled, I liked when he spent the night because It was good to be around him and to wake up to him. We stay up and maybe watch some T.V or just stay up talking until we both fall asleep. We smiled and told me that his parents said that he could and there was no need to go back to his house to get some clothes because he already had some over there. We made it back to the house, ate, showered, and then got in the bed. His head was on my chest and my arms were around his waist.

"I love you Edward," he said mumbling.

"I love you too Jake," I said and then kissed him on the forehead. He snuggled into my chest and then fell asleep. I smiled; I loved seeing Jake like this. I closed my eyes and fell asleep dreaming of Jake.


	14. Chapter 13

**A/N: Someone thought that I was going to leave the story like this….. NOPE got some more stuff to write!**

**Chapter 13**

*JAKE'S POV*

The rest of the week went by in a blur, we had practice tests, we studied, and did extra-credit work. It was tiring let me tell you. I never thought that I could absorb all of that information! My brain was starting to hurt badly! It was now the weekend and I was glad for that, but I did some of my extra-credit work and then decided that I was going to go see Edward. I came home to spend a little time with my family, because my mom was saying that I never have anytime for her anymore. So I told Edward that I would try to come over later if I can. He said that he understood and gave me a kiss and we went our separate ways.

I was now in my room finishing up this report that I had to do for extra-credit in English. When I was done, I placed it in a folder with the prongs in the middle and made sure that it was secured tight on in the folder. I wrote my name on the front and then placed it in my bag. I sighed and then got up from my desk and lay on the bed with my back on the bed. I wondered what Edward was doing right now. I blushed. I can't believe that I sound like a love-sick teen. I mean, I know that I love and care for him, so what's the difference if he is on my mind all the time?

Someone then chose the time to knock at my door and open it, it was my mom.

"Jake, sweetheart dinner is ready," she said smiling at me.

"Ok, I will be right down," I said to her. She nodded her head and left out the room. I changed into some regular clothes and then headed towards the dining room. I helped my mom set the table and placed the cups on there. I sat down and realized that there were some extra plates.

"Someone coming over mom," I asked her curiously.

"Yes, you dad invited the Swans over, so I want you to be on your best behavior," she said to me as she placed the salad bowl on the table and some sweet tea as well.

_**Aww…. Man! I don't want to see her right now! Not when everything was going good to.**_

The doorbell ranged and I got up from the table to go get it since my mom was occupied. In walked my dad and the Swans. Charlie hugged me and smiled and then headed towards the dining area as well as my dad. So now that left me with Bella. She turned around so that her back was facing me and held her hands out.

"Aren't you going to take my coat off for me," she said to me

"No, you have hands take it off yourself," I said to her and then walked off to where the others where. I sat across from my mom and Charlie was beside me thank God and then Bella came in and sat next to my mom. We blessed the food and dug in.

"How is school going for you Jake," Charlie asked me.

"It's going good can't complain. Just can't wait to for it to end," I said to them.

"What plans do you have for after high school," he asked me.

"Well, hopefully I can get into a good college," I said to them. I really wanted to leave here and go to New York, but there is no telling how my mom and dad will react. And then Edward's graduating this year as a senior and I have one more year to go.

"Well, I am sure that you can do it Jake. You only have one more year to go," Bella said smiling at me. I just nodded my head and resumed eating.

After we were through eating, I help my mom clean up and wash the dishes. Bella wanted to help out, but my mom told her that we could handle it and she sat in the living room with my dad and her dad. When we were done washing the dishes, I told my mom that I was going to go to Edward's house. She nodded her head and said to call if I was going to spend the night. I was almost out the door, when someone called me. I turned around and looked at Charlie.

"Hey Jake, where ya going," he asked me not talking his eyes of off the TV screen.

"Over to a friend's house," I told him and opened the door.

"Why don't you take Bella with you," My dad asked. I was about to say no, but I knew that it was rude to do that so I just agreed and we headed out the door. I was getting in my car. And I closed the door and rolled down the windows some.

"Where are you going," she asked me. Looking in the window.

"I don't know where _you _are going, but _I _am going to go see Edward," I said to her.

"Oh, yea going to see your little boyfriend," she said sarcastically.

"Yes he is. Got a problem," I said to her. She said nothing and I just drove off from her and left her there at my house. I'll just tell my dad that I asked her did she want to come, but she said she had other plans. Yep, that's a good lie. I said to myself. I made it to his house and parked the car. I got out and knocked on the door. Alice opened it and smiled.

"Good to see you Jake! Came to see Eddie," she asked me smirking and I just blushed. Ever since they found out that we were going together, they have been teasing us none stop.

"Yes, I have and came to see you guys as well," I told her smiling. She let me in and closed the door. We both headed into the living room and sat down. She sat next to Jas on the love seat with Rose and Em next to them watching TV. Alice called out Edward's name and he came down the stairs.

"What are you yelling about Alice," he asked her.

"You have company," she said and nodded her head towards me. When he looked at me he smiled and sat next to me on the other love seat. He wrapped an arm around me.

"Did you have a good dinner with your mom and dad," he asked me and kissed me on the cheek.

"Yea and dad invited someone else at the last minute," I said to him sighing.

"Who," he asked curiously.

"Bella and Charlie," I said to him and laid my head on his shoulder.

"Did she say anything to you," he asked me and wrapped his arms around me tighter and then decided to lean back on the arm of the couch so that I can lie on my side in between his legs.

"Wasn't really paying any attention to her really. I know that they wanted us to hang out, but she was getting on my nerves and I left her in the driveway," I said smiling and he laughed.

"Dad is going to kill you you know," Emmitt said to me smiling and put an arm around Rose.

"Most definitely," Jas agreed with him

"Yea Yea I know, which is why I have the perfect lie," I said to them.

"Better hope he believes it," they said together and laughed.

"Where are Esme and Carlisle," I asked Edward.

"They are having a romantic getaway together," he said smiling at me.

"We have the house to ourselves," Alice said smiling.

"You guys are lucky," Me, Emmitt, and Jasper said together.

"Why is that," Alice asked us.

"Because our parents never let us stay at home by ourselves," Emmitt said and Jas nodded his head.

"We could have the house to ourselves, but two certain people decided to get caught having sex with their girlfriends," I said glaring at them. They all blushed remembering that day.

"Do I want to know," Edward asked me. I just shook my head and didn't feel like giving the details of that night.

We watched some more TV and talked, we had some fun, laughing and joking. We played some games and drunk some alcohol that Alice found in the cabinets. We _tried _to not overdue it….. Keyword: _TRIED_, but hey, we couldn't help it. We had a drinking contest to see who could fall out first and the one who wins it to tell the other couples what to do for two weeks.

We started the game, me on my 11th and still going strong; Edward on his 12th and going strong; Emmitt and Rose on their 13th, but sloshing a little and Jas and Alice were on their 11th with me.

We continued to drink and the first ones to fall were Rose and Emmitt. They then went upstairs to Rose's room to 'talk'. Then it was Jas and Alice. The last two were me and Edward. He had a little blush on his cheeks, but was smiling though. Me, I felt like I was about to fall out at any moment, but I wanted to win.

"So, are you going to quit yet," he asked me slurring a little.

"N-no…. n-n-not a c-c-chance, I-I am g-going t-to w-win," I said slurring. He just nodded his head and we kept on drinking.

Moments later, neither one of us fell out, so we called it a draw and headed up to his room. One thing led to another, and we are both naked moving our cocks together and kissing each other senseless. He stopped kissing me and I switched positions with me on top of him and in between his legs. The friction of our cocks move together felt so damn good. I stopped moving and he looked at me in shock.

"Why did you stop Jake," he asked me curiously.

"I-I want you to make love to me," I told him blushing.

"Jake, I told you that I want to wait til marriage," he said sighing to me. I sighed and got off of him and lay beside him.

"I know that, but doing it right now won't change anything. We both love each other and care for one another. I just want my boyfriend to make me scream and moaned his name," I said to him and he blushed.

"I know that, but it will be better if we wait Jake. I want to have sex with you really I do, but I want it to be special ok," he said to me and got back on me and started licking my neck and I started to moan forgetting the conversation._** Damn him and his amazing tongue!**_ And then continued where we left off until we both came. He were both breathless and he held me close to his chest and I wrapped an arm around him and fell asleep with a thought on my mind:

_**I will wait until he is ready, but how long can he go without waiting to explode? **_

**A/N: Sorry bout the long wait, but work was kicking my ass XD….. Also in this fic Jake is a junior and Edward is a senior… Got it? You do? GREAT :)**

**REVIEW!**


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

**MANY MONTHS LATER**

School was about to come to an end and prom was about to come up in two weeks. I hardly ever got to see Edward because he was going on trips, working on the prom and yearbook committee and just helping out. And on those days while he was doing that, I was still working and then came home. We manage to spend some time together and made it last.

It was Sunday, the day before our finals week began. I can honest say that I wasn't ready for it because I hate tests. Especially ones that determine if you graduate or if you go to the next grade. To me, that's a lot of pressure because I would be worried about whether I was going to pass or fail.

Today was a really boring day for me because there was nothing too really to do. I would love to spend a day with Edward, but it always seems like I call him when I want to spend some time with him and not the other way around. I sighed and picked up my phone. I wanted to call him so bad, but I wanted him to call and text me some times. I got up from my bed and pick up my laptop and sat down on the bed.

I decided to look up the college I had wanted to go to in New York, it was an Art school. See, I loved to draw, but I also never showed anyone my drawings. I always kept them hidden so no one could find them. Well, Em and Jas know about it because they stumbled upon them one day while they were in my room. They told me they were awesome and I thanked them for it. I also always wanted my drawings to be in like a children's book or in a Gallery somewhere. I sighed. The plan sounds so good in my head: Go to New York, Go to Art School, and have my work any and everywhere, but the bad part about it was telling mom and dad.

I know that they would probably never let me do something like this, but I need to be out on my own and I wanted to do this. I wonder what would Edward say if he found out about this, would he agree or disagree? I thought back and we have never talked about our future plans. I mean, I knew what I was going to do, but what about him? What did he have in mind?

I browsed through my computer and looked for a document that said, 'My Drawings'. It had all of my drawings that I did on here. It opened up and I saw them. Some were of wolves, skulls, vampires, and dragons. Some of them where how I felt. Like a heart with fire around it and a sword going through it. I sometimes draw when I am feeling down. It was always a habit of mine and it just stuck with me. My mom wanted me to do a journal, but that's really not helping me at the moment. I want to be able to express myself so drawing came about. I closed the window of my drawings and looked at the time it was around 4 and Edward has yet to call me yet.

_**Well maybe he is just busy**_

I yawned and decided to take a nap for a while; I put my laptop back on my desk and lay down in the bed. I placed my phone under my pillow and went to sleep.

_**He might call later….. I hope**_

I woke up to the sound of my phone ringing, I grabbed it from under my pillow and looked to see who it was, and it was Quil.

"Hello," I said groggily.

"_What you doing man," he asked me._

"Nothing just woke up from a nap. Why," I asked him placing my chin on the pillow, trying to keep my eyes open.

"_Well, me and the guys wanted to know if you wanted to hang out with us today. We haven't done anything together lately and decided that we could do something today," he said to me._

I thought about it for a moment and he was right we never really done anything for a long time ever since I was going to Forks and going with Edward. And I felt guilty about it.

"Sure when do you want me to meet you guys and where," I asked him.

"_Well, we are all going to be at my house and in about 20 minutes," he said to me._

"Ok, see you soon," I said to him and then we hung up. I looked at the phone to see if I had any texts or messages from Edward and I didn't. I just sighed and got up from the bed. I was standing and stretching and heard a few bones crack. I took a quick shower and changed and headed out the door.

"Going to see Edward," my mom asked me smiling.

"Nope, going to hang out with the guys," I said shrugging my shoulders.

"Ok, well has fun dear," she said to me.

"Yea, I will," I said and then went out the door and to the back of the house to get my bike. I started it up and headed towards Quil's house. I shut off my bike and placed my helmet under my arm and got off. I walked up the porch steps and knocked on the door. I heard some noises and then the door opened.

"Hey Jake, it's been awhile," Quil said moving out the way so that I could come in.

"Yea, it has. Missed you guys a lot," I said to them placing my helmet on the coat rack and then hugged him. We then walked into the living room and saw Paul, Embry, Leah, Jared, Seth, and Sam. Paul, Jared, and Leah were on the couch and Seth, Embry, and Seth were on the floor. They all looked at me and smiled.

"Hey Jake, long time no see dude," Embry shouted.

"Yea, man thought you forgot about us," Jared said smiling.

"The way that he hangs out with those Cullen's makes us think that he doesn't like us anymore," Leah said. See I really don't like Leah that much; I tolerate her because she is with Jared, but other than that I don't like her.

"Guys, it's nothing like that really. I have been busy and you guys know that I work and then I have to manage to find time to study and it's stressful," I said to them sitting on the floor and leaning on the couch.

"You study? Since when," Sam said raising an eyebrow at me.

"Hey, I do study thank you very much. I happen to want to pass and not fail," I said to them.

"Yea, yea, but you could have at least taken so time out to hang with us. School is almost over dude. And no telling what we are going to do for the summer," Quil said. We all thought about it.

"Well, is anyone going out of town or something," I asked them.

"Well, I am going to check out this college that I want to go to," Sam said.

"Me to, have to do something cause I don't want to be coped up in my house," Jared said and placed an arm around Leah.

"You got that right, my parents told me, it's either get a job, or go to college. I picked college," Paul said crossing his arms. I didn't blame them. Getting out of the REZ is something big. Last summer, we did nothing and were bored. That's when my mom suggested that I get a job, but even that wasn't helping me out.

"Well, I have decided that I would like to be a doctor," Leah said smiling.

"You a doctor? No thanks, I rather DIE than let you heal me," Embry said and we all started laughing.

"Hey! I would make a good doctor," she shouted.

"Yea, right and Paul would make a good stripper," he said to her.

"Hey back off my girl," Jared said glaring at us.

"No offense man, but I know you were thinking the same damn thing when she told you," I said to him. He looked at me for a minute and then sighed.

"I guess you guys are right," he said.

"Hey! I thought you were on my side," she said punching him in the arm.

"I am babe, but we want to live not die," he said to her smiling. She just blushed and then smiled a little and kissed him.

"EWWWWWW," we all said.

"Don't be a bunch of babies," she said smiling. She looked at Sam like he was going to do something about.

"Don't get jealous because I have a good boyfriend and can kiss him when I want to and you guys can't," she said looking at us and then stopping on Sam.

"Leah, whatever you are trying to do, stop it," I said to her narrowing my eyes. I knew what she was doing and it was getting on my nerves. When she and Sam had broken up, she was devastated and when she found out that he goes with Emily, she was mad as hell. At one point, she tried to mess up their relationship, now she is trying to be in this relationship with Jared, and tried to make Sam jealous. I didn't like that. Jared really liked this bitch, but she is playing and using him. Everyone knew it, except for Jared.

"I am not doing anything Jacob, just kissing my boyfriend," she said and kissed him on the lips. We all heard Paul growled and then he stood up and left out the house. We all looked in shocked at what just happened.

"What's wrong with him," Quil asked. We all shrugged our shoulders. We waited a few minutes to see if he was going to come back, but he didn't. So I went outside to find him. He was standing in the middle of the driveway starring at the forest. I walked up next to him.

"You alright man," I asked him.

"No, I am not Jake," he said and then sighed.

"What's wrong dude, everyone is worried," I said to him frowning.

"Yea, everybody except _him_," he said glaring at the tree.

"What do you mean," I asked him curiously.

"Just forget about it alright," he said to me.

"No, I am not. You are one of my best friends and I want to know what's wrong," I said to him. He looked at me and sighed.

"If I tell you, will you promise not to tell anyone," he asked me.

"Yea, sure. I promise," I said to him.

He sighed and then said, "I am in love with Jared."

My eyes widen in shock at what he just said! I couldn't believe it! Paul, the meanest grouchiest boy that I know was in love.

"See? You don't even believe me," he said looking at me and shaking his head.

"No! I believe you! It's just I never thought that you were…. You know gay," I said to him making sure that chose the right words.

"Yea, I am and i am in love with him, but he is with Leah," he said sighing. Knowing this, I felt sad for him. He really liked Jared and yet Jared was too blind to even notice it.

"Hey, don't feel bad dude. I will help you and maybe we can try and let him what Leah is all about," I said to him smiling and he gave me a small smile and nodded.

"Let's head back inside," I said to him. He nodded his head and we headed back in. we made it back into the living room and Paul went back to his chair and I took my spot on the floor.

"Are you alright dude," Jared asked him. Paul just nodded his head and I sighed.

_**You just don't have a clue Jared**_

"OK, now are we going to have some fun or what," I asked him smiling bringing some of the attention of him. Quil then turned on the DVD player and popped a movie in. He then went into the kitchen and popped some popcorn and I helped with the sodas. We made it back before the movie even started. We were watching that movie, The Wolf Man. It was a very good movie. It had its scary parts and all-in-all it was a good movie.

When the movie was over, it was around 7. We decided to play some games and then sat around and talked. Few hours later, it was 10 and I had to go back home because this week was Finals and I didn't need to be tired. We all said our goodbyes and promised to do this another time. I left Quil's house and made it back home. I took me a shower and then put on some sweats. I did some last minute studying for my tests and then called it quits.

I got my phone and set the alarm. I sighed.

_**Edward didn't call me at all today, I wonder what happened? I'm not going to worry about it because when he wants to spend some time with me he will. And Paul, poor Paul, Jared doesn't even see that he is in love with him and the Leah is just using him. And I wish that Quil and Embry would hurry up and get together.**_

I sighed again and place my phone on the bedside table and turned off my lamp and went to sleep.


	16. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

*JAKE'S POV*

I woke up the next morning to my alarm going off. I groaned and turned it off. I really didn't feel like going to school today, but this was a very important week for everyone. I got out of bed and went to the bathroom to take a shower. When I was done, I dressed, got everything that I needed for school along with all the books that I was going to have to give back, and headed downstairs to get some breakfast. When I made it to the kitchen, I saw my mom was at the stove cooking breakfast.

"Good Morning dear, are you ready for this week," she said to me, giving me my plate.

"Yea, Mom so ready to get this stuff over with," I said digging in to the food and sighed. School was about to be over and for that I am glad.

"Well, eat up and then go to school and do a good job," she said to me and sat down at the table drinking a cup of coffee.

When I was done eating, I placed my plate in the sink and kissed my mom on the cheek and headed to school. I parked my car and then headed inside. I went to my locker and got the books that I would need for today. And headed to class. When I made it there, I sat in my usual seat and took out the notes that we were supposed to be studying. I heard the chair next to me be pulled out and I knew it was Edward.

"Hey Jake," he said to me, and then took his books and notes out to study.

_**That's all he has to say to me? He doesn't even want to explain why he didn't call or invite me over yesterday? Could he be falling out of love with me?**_

I just sighed and then continued to look over at my notes. When the teacher came in I put my notes away and then he asked for our books and we passed them up. He handed us our test and number 2 pencils and we got started. I looked at my test and knew that I was going to ace it.

When everyone one was finished, the bell rung and we handed in our test and headed for our next class. Edward didn't even stop me so that we could go to class together like we used to. He just went on. My heart started to ache, could he really be falling out of love with me? I made to my Art class and we did the same thing in my other class. When the bell rung and everyone was finished, we headed to lunch to recharge. I would've sat at the table with the others, but I wanted to be by myself.

I felt some eyes on me and I knew that they were looking at me, especially him. I just shook my head mentally and focused on today. When I was done eating, I headed out the cafeteria. I only had two tests to take today, so I decided to go home. When I made it, I never knew how tried I was. I went to my room, placed my bag on the floor and my phone on the bed and changed clothes. I would've studied for tomorrow's test, but I was tired and decided to get some sleep. I pulled the covers back and lay underneath them and went to sleep.

*EDWARD'S POV*

I was saddened that most of time was taken by everything and I rarely got a chance to see Jake and when we did, we tried to make most of it. Being a Senior this year meant that it was my last year and I had to focus, but I also wanted to be more involved to. On Sunday, I wanted to spend some time with Jake and hoped that he was going to call, but he didn't. And I was sad. He would usually ask could we hang out and stuff. I looked at my phone and sighed, I thought that maybe staring at it would probably make it rang, but it wasn't working.

I also wanted to tell Jake that I was thinking about going to New York for school, me and our school counselor was talking about it and they have a good doctoring program and a foreign language one as well. I wanted to learn more about medicine and be able to help those who are sick and injured. The way that Carlisle does it, makes it seem so easy, but he told me that it took him awhile to get the hang of it and know the names of every single medicine out there. I told my parents that I wanted to go to New York and they were fine with. They encourage me to go and I was excited, but during my excitement, I thought of Jake and how he would react to it.

We never really discussed our plans with one another. I sighed again, I really hoped that he would support my decision and I would support his. No matter where he was to go. I looked at the time and it was around 4, I thought that maybe he wanted to spend some time with his family before I headed to his house. I went to work on my car.

When I got bored it was around 5 and I went up to my room to shower and change and then headed to Jake's house. I made it there and knocked on the door, but no one came. I tried it 4 more times and didn't get an answer. I looked in my pocket to get my phone and call him to see where he was, but I left it at home. I shook my head and sighed.

_**So much for spending time with him today**_

I got back in my car and headed back home, hoping that he would call. I was in my room and was reading a book. My phone has yet to ring and I was getting a little worried. I had nothing to do today and the one person that I wanted to spend some time with was gone somewhere else or either busy. I sighed and decided to study and then maybe read.

When I was done with all of that, I got hungry and went downstairs to make me a sandwich. When I made it into the kitchen, I saw Esme in there making some Tea. She heard me walk in and moved her head to look at me and smile.

"Hello Edward dear, I thought that you might have been with Jacob today," she said as she got a cup out of the cabinet and placed it on the counter.

"I was, but when I went to his house he was gone. So I came here," I sighed and looked it the fridge to get out the ham, cheese, lettuce, tomato, mayo and mustard. I took a plate out of the plate rack and then got some bread and laid it on there and started making my sandwich. When I was done, I cleaned and put everything up and then sat down on a stool and starting eating my sandwich.

"Well, maybe he is just busy dear," she said as she sat across from me with her tea.

"I know mom, but he didn't call me to let me know something. Usually he would do that," I said taking another bite.

"I know dear, but it's good to break out of a pattern sometimes," she said to me.

"What do you mean," I asked her.

"Well, when couples start out, they call, text and hang out almost every day. But if you change it a little and not do those things all the time, it good for you and your partner and just because they don't call you, doesn't mean that they don't want to spend time with you. it means that they might have gotten caught up in something," she said to him smiling. "And Jacob always calls you, but you never call him when to hang out with him."

My eyes widen at what she just said and it was true, he would always call me, I would never do it to him. I sighed, maybe I should do that more, but would he like it? I was done with my sandwich and washed my plate out and got me a bottle of water. I bid Esme a good night, said thanks for the advice and headed to my room.

When I was in there, I took a shower, dried off and put on my sweats. I pulled the covers back and got under them. I was about to text Jake good night, but thought that he might be sleep. Tomorrow I was going to plan a surprise date for him. I smiled at that and closed my eyes.

The next day I woke up and knew that I was the first day of Finals and I hated that. I didn't hate it because I didn't want to do it; I just hated how much pressure they put on you about these things. Sure, they are the only way that you can graduate, but threatening a student with it puts more pressure on you.

I sighed and got out of bed to get ready for school, when I was done; I ate some cereal and headed to the school. I went to my locker in hopes of seeing Jake, but then I knew that I had to put my plan into action about the date. I got my books out to return to the teachers today and closed my locker. I made it to my first class and saw that Jake was studying the notes for the test and he looked sexy. I smiled and then sat down next to him.

"Hey Jake," I said to him and then went in my bag to get my notes out and my book. I begin studying. He didn't reply back so I just left him alone. When the teacher came in the room, we handed our books up and then began the test. When the class was over, we handed in our tests and headed to the next class. I went ahead because I had to talk Alice and asked her if she could make the reservation for me since she didn't have a class. After I was done talking you her, I went into my next class. We did the same thing as before and then began our test.

When class was over we headed to lunch, we all sat at the usual table and was waiting for Jake to sit with us. We saw him enter the cafeteria, but he didn't sit with us, he sat by himself.

"What's wrong with Jake," Rose asked.

"I don't know he's been like that the whole day. Did you do something Edward," Alice asked and stared at me.

"No, I did not, did you make the reservations for me," I asked to her. She nodded her head and said that it was at 7. I said nodded my head to thank her.

"What reservation," Jasper asked.

"Well, since I haven't been with him that much, I wanted to surprise by talking him out on a date," I said to them smiling.

They all smiled and we all left. I was glad that we could leave for today, today we only had to take 2 tests today and then for the reminder of it, we could either study or go home. I was looking for Jake, but he already left the school, but I had to stay back for the Prom Committee. When the meeting was over, I made it home and I looked at the time and it was about 4 and the reservation was at 7, so I had 3 hours to spare. For an hour, I studied my material and for the hour, I took me a nap.

*JAKE'S POV*

I woke up and stretched and looked at the time, it was 6. I looked at my phone and saw that Edward has yet to call me. I sighed, maybe he is out of love with me, but if that was true then he would have just told me about it. I stood up and went to the kitchen to get me something to drink. When I went in, I saw a note on the fridge and read it. My mom and dad were hanging with the Clearwater's today and that was good. She even told me that there is some leftover food in the fridge. I really wasn't hungry at the moment so I just grabbed some snacks and went in the living room to watch some TV because I knew that no one was coming over.

*EDWARD'S POV*

I woke up from my nap and it was 6:30, I had got up, took, shower and got ready. I was dressed in some black slacks and a white dress shirt. I smiled at myself when I saw how I was looking in the mirror. I then got in my car and headed to Jake's house. On my way there, I went to a flower shop and bought him some roses. When I paid for them, I made my way to his house to surprise him. When I was in the driveway, I turned the car off and got out. I got the flowers and headed up to the door. I knocked on the door, waiting for someone to answer.

*JACOB'S POV*

I was sitting here bored and watching some dumb reality TV show. That's all that people are watching these days and it's annoying. I then heard a knock on the door and frowned, wondering who that could be. The person knocked on the door again and I got up to go answer the door. When I opened it, I was shocked to see Edward standing there dressed in slacks and a crisp white dress shirt.

"Hey Jake," he said to me. And I was still in awe at what he had on and couldn't open my mouth to say anything. He then pulled out some roses behind his back and held them out to me with a smile.

"I have come to take you out," he said to me.

**A/N: Sorry to leave it right there, but I will update later XD I got tired lol**

**A/N 2: Also, I am writing this not only for me, but other writers to. If you sit there and think that writing reviews on someone else's story is 'stroking their egos' then you are dead wrong. Getting reviews lets us as writers know what you think of our stories. And what the hell is wrong with that? NOTHING! Whether it's a good/bad review, bad/good review, good review or bad review, it helps us and for some it motivates them. And we thank everyone who reviews them in our own way.**

**Most of the time, I barely even read my reviews. But I know that everyone likes my stories by either reviewing or adding it to their FAVS and I appreciate that. Thank you guys for that.**

**Don't think that because other Writer's stop writing their stories because they want reviews, that EVERY writer will do it because it is not true. True enough, it's annoying, but did you ever stop to think that maybe the reason they want you to review is because they may need some help with something? Or might be unsure about some things? And I know for a fact that some people say it at the end of their stories. And some people help them out with it.**

**Now, if you don't want to read this story or any of my other stories then that is on you, I am not going to stop you. But for those who want to continue, I appreciate that. I will continue to write it for you :)**

**Writing is our passion and with or without reviews, we are going to continue doing what we love to do. I have seen lots of stories that don't have reviews on them, but do you think that its stops them? No. They keep on writing.**

**So if you think that you are stroking our egos, then kiss our asses. **


	17. Chapter 16

**SORRY ABOUT THE LONG UPDATE! BEEN BUSY WITH COLLEGE AND MY COMPUTER WAS ACTING UP! IF YOU SEE SOME ERRORS, I APOLOGIZE, I HAVE TO GET ANOTHER WORD INSTALLED ON MY COMPUTER.**

**Chapter 16**

*Jake's POV*

I was still standing there in shocked at what happened.

"Jake, are you ok," he asked me worriedly.

"Um," was all i could say right now. He just smiled at me and I blushed, but then I thought about yesterday and then what he did today and got angry.

"I thought you were busy," I snapped at him. He frowned, probably wondering where did this little mood swing come from.

"No, I wasn't. Are you ok," he asked me.

"No I am not! You didn't call me yesterday! I was tired of calling you all the time and figured that you might call me sometime, but you never did," I said to him angrily.

"You are right and I am sorry about that, but I did come over to your house and nobody was home," he said to me.

"You did," I asked him.

"Yea, and I was going to call and see were you in, but I left my phone at home," he said putting his head down.

"But what about today? You could have told me when you saw me in class, I asked him.

"You looked like you were busy and I didn't want to bother you while you were studying. And you looked cute to," he said smiling when he said that last part.

"Shut up," I said to him, hitting him in the arm playfully.

"So I thought that I could make it up to you by taking you out. I even made a reservation," he said as he looked at his watch and his eyes widen. "We better hurry up before I lose it."

"Ok Let me go get dressed," I said and then let him in and went to my room for a quick shower and I put on some clothes. When I was done, I came back to where he was and he said beautiful and handed me the flowers. I blushed and thanked him. We went outside the door and I made sure to lock it and we got in his car. He drove really fast to the resturant in P.A and we made it time. We went inside. The restuarant was decorated beautifully and it was very fancy.

We walked up to one of the people who were working there and he asked us did we have a reservation. Edward told him that it was under Cullen and the man looked on his list and nodded his head and led us to our table. We were seated next to a window and he told us that our waiter will come shortly.

"Wow this is a nice place," I said to him looking around the place. It was decorated really nice. Cream walls, with a big crystal chandlier in the middle. On the walls, It had pictures of Italy and Greece and some pictures of sites in Rome. The tables were decorated with a cream cloth with golden napkins. All-in-all it was nice.

"My parents used to come here every time when they wanted to just get away and I thought that this might be a good idea for us," he said smiling.

"It is. Thank you for bringing me here," I said to him blushing. He reached over and put his hand on top of mine.

"Anything for you Jake," he said to me and I smiled at that.

We talked some more and our waiter came and asked us what we would like to drink. Edward ordered some wine and wanted it to be chilled in ice. The waiter nodded his head and went off to go get it while we looked over the menu.

I am a steak kinda of guy so I figured that's what I was going to get with some veggies and salad. Edward got a steak as well with some veggies and some rice.

When the waiter came back with the wine, he opened it and poured it for us in our glasses and then sat in down in the ice. He took our orders and said that it will be out in a minute.

When he left, we started talking about how are day was and what we did all day. I tasted the wine and it was very sweet. And just right for me. I told him that I really studied hard for these tests and he said that he was doing the same and still had time to help out with the prom committee and other things. With me, I could never really have all those things on my plate, because face it, I am one lazy person and probably would be tired then anyone else.

"I hope I did good on the tests today," I told him.

"Me to, and I am glad that we are doing this because I feel that we have really deserve this little break. Even though they are still going on," he said to me smiling and took a sip of his wine.

"I agree we deserved this. I mean, you have been so busy lately, Its like I don't see you anymore," I said to him sighing. I know that I was being a little dramatic, But HEY I love spending time with my boyfriend.

"Me to Jake, Me too, so let's enjoy this ok," he said to me smilng and I smiled back at him.

The waiter then brought us our food and we dug in. It was delicious! Now granted all steak probably taste the same to some people, but this steak had the right spices and herbs that made my mouth water! And it was REAL tender, so it was easy to cut. We kept on talking and enjoying our time together.

**SOMEWHERE ELSE**

***BELLA'S POV***

**I hate Jacob Black and Edward Cullen with a passion! Edward was suppose to come run back to me and I was supposed to be there waiting on him with open arms. BUT NO! Who had to ruin it? JACOB FUCKING BLACK!**

**I was really Naive to think that I could trick Jacob into going with me and leave Edward alone altogether, but all that did was bring them closer! GRRR! I will show them! That's why I have a plan that will make Edward come crawling back into my arms for good!**

**Everyday I have watched them smiling, laughing and... and.. KISSING! Well, I am sick of it! They will not be happy for long, I can assure you! Everyday I have to see them together, but since Edward has been busy lately doing other projects, they have not had anytime together. But, then I overheard that Edward was going to take that bastard out to a fancy resturant! HE USED TO TAKE ME TO NICE PLACES! Well, I will have something coming very soon.**

*EDWARD'S POV*

I was really having a nice time with Jake in the resturant. We talked about everything and nothing. It felt good to be like this. I have missed him greatly. I told him that my mom had a little talk with me about calling him more and he said that she is right and I totally agree. I should've let him do all of the calling and asking can we hang out. Maybe its time for me to start showing him.

He told me that he was sadden that I didn't try and call him and I told him that I was deeply sorry for that and told him that I loved him. He smiled. I love it when he smiles because it brightens up my day. I told him that he can call me whenever he wants to, it doesn't matter if its big or small. He said that he will and that I could do the same.

_**This a good night for the both of us**_

We ordered a sudae and Jake had asked where his was and I told him that we will be sharing. He blushed, but smiled as well and we began eating the the sundae. When we were done, I asked for the checke and paid for the meal. I also left the waiter a good tip for his excellent service.

We got up and walked outside the resturant.

**WITH BELLA**

**I saw those two walk the restuarant all lovey dovey... hmph. They won't be happy for long watch and see. I see that Edward went all out for their 'little date'. Who cares? Jacob will regret the day that he messed with my boyfriend.**

**I started up my car and then watched as they drove off, probably going back to Edward's place. I drove back home mad as hell at this. Got to think of something quick if I want my plan to work.**

*JAKE'S POV*

We made it to his house and were laying on his bed. My head on his chest. I sighed and was enjoying this.

"Jake," he said to me.

"Yea," I said closing my eyes.

"Where do you plan on going to college," he asked me.

I knew that we were going to have to talk about this sometime and it was right now. He is going to tell me that he is going to some really expensive school in a different country, while I will be in New York in Art school.

"I wanted to go to school in New York and go to this Art school that I found out about," I said to him.

"Really? I didn't know that you could draw," he said to me shocked.

"Yea, its my passion really. I do it when I am thinking or it depends on how I am feeling," I said to him smiling. I loved talking about my art work because it was something that I am really good at.

"I like that. I like that you have some that you are truely interested in. I hope to one day see those drawings," he said to me smiling and I looked up at him and give him a chaste kiss.

"You will, one day. I hope to have them in a Art Muesum or in some books one day," I said looking at him. He smiled at me.

"You will, If you keep trying and believe in yourself," he said.

I nodded my head. "What do plan on doing?"

He sighed and said, " I have wanted to go to New York as well because I hear that they have a really good doctoring program there. I've always wanted to studying medicine and figure that that's the best way to go," he said to me.

Wait... Did he just say what I think he said? "Did you say that you wanted to go to New York as well?" I asked him. He nodded his head and my heart like literally stopped at that moment.

"What, What's the matter," he asked me frowning.

"I-I didn't know that you wanted to go there as well. I thought that you would probably go off to another country or something," I said to him sitting up on my elbow.

"Yea, My parents wanted me to do that as well, but I have already made my mind up. I want to go there and I am. I am shocked that you wanted to go there as well," he said to me. I just nodded my head and then kissed him. He was shocked at first, but then he started moving his lips and it was a battle for dominance. I won and was on top off him. We had to stop because we had to breathe and I just looked at him and smiled.

"I love you Edward," I said to him.

"I love you too, Jake," he said and the flipped me over so that he was on top and we began kissing again.

**A/N: Like I said sorry about the errors and stuff. Have to try and get a permanant Microsoft Word on my computer. But have to stick to the NotePad for now! :)**

**REVIEW!**


	18. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

**2 WEEKS LATER**

*JAKE'S POV*

Testing was over and done with and for that I am grateful! I mean, I know that they are important and all, but they are BORING! Now its the week that everyone has been waiting for PROM.

To me, it seems like a reason for everyone to get all dressed up and to show out and make people jealous. Make you want them to envy you. Well, thats what the girl's do anyways. Us guys, care about the cars and stuff. Some people might to the traditional limo and stuff and that is old fashioned. Now, Its like if you do have a good looking car or a hot babe on your arm, then you are the envy of most guys at the prom!

I just want to spend that night with Edward and HOPEFULLY we might be able to make love for the first time. I know that he is in the whole 'No sex before marriage', but I really want it to be special for the both of us.

But then again all of the other social events that we used to have, I never really went to it because no one really asked me. So maybe this time it will be different.

I am sitting here on my couch watching TV and thinking about Prom somemore when the phone rangs. I got up from the couch and answered it.

"Hello?"

_"Hi, is Jake there," Bella asked me._

What in the world could she have wanted now? I was glad that she didn't bother us during those two weeks, but now? Why now does she want to call?

"What do you want Bella?"

_"Well I wanted to know If you are going to go to prom?"_

"Yes, I might be going why?"

_"I was wondering if you wanted to go with me?"_

Why would she even ask me that? If I didn't have a date or If someone didn't ask me, I wouldn't go with her. I would go by myself.

"I am going to have to say no to that Bella."

_"But why? We would-_

"No Bella! I don't want to go with you! I'm sorry, but someone beat you to it," I told her and then hung up the phone. I just sighed. _**Doesn't she ever give up?**_

I just shook my head and headed upstairs to take a shower so I could meet Edward at his house later on.

**WITH BELLA**

**I can't believe he said no to me! I was just asking him to make him feel better and he had the nerve to say no! How rude! Well, I guess I will have to ask Edward then.**

**I picked up the phone and dialed his number. It was ranging until someone picked up.**

**"**_**Hello?"**_

_**"**_**HI, May I speak to Edward please?"**

_**"Hold on a minute"**_

**I waited for a while and then he finally picked up the phone.**

_**"Hello, Who is this?"**_

"**Why silly its me Bella," I said to him. I heard him sigh on the phone.**

**"**_**What do you want Bella?"**_

**"I wanted to know if you wanted to go to prom with me?"**

_**"No I don't, I am going to ask Jake."**_

**"But Edward you always said that we would go together," I said whining to him.**

**"**_**THat was before you cheated on me with someone else. Now if you don't mind, I have to get ready for my company."**_

**"But-" I said, but he hung up the phone in my face. I slammed it back on the reciever.**

**THAT BASTARD! He promised me that he would ALWAYS take me to prom not... not JACOB! They will pay! Watch and see!**

**I went upstairs to my room and looked in my closet. I pulled out the dress and then went to the mirror and held it in front of me. I smiled. This is going to be my wedding gown. The dress that I am going to wear at me and Edward's wedding. But he doesn't know it yet. He will be my husband if its the last thing that I do, but I have to get rid of Black first.**

**I looked at myself in the dress one more time and then put it back in the closet and closed the door. I laid down on my bed and smiled.**

_**Edward our time will be soon. Don't you worry**_

*EDWARD'S POV*

I hung up the phone and then sighed. I can't believe that she actually thought that I was going to take her to prom with me. When we were together, I told her that we would, but all that ended when she cheated. I sighed again and just shook my head. I was not going to think about that anymore. I walked out the kitchen and headed up to my room. I undressed and headed into the bathroom to take me a shower.

When I was done, I put on some clothes and then headed out to my balcony. I looked out at the forest and sighed. This was another reason why I liked this room because I have a view of the forest and it keeps me calm.

I thought about my conversation with Bella and was about to get upset, but then it my mind I had a picture of Jacob and how much I love him. I am going to ask him to go to the prom with me.

No one has EVER in the history of prom went together with their boyfriend or girlfriend because it was forbidden and not aloud. But that is about to change because I will go with Jake and we will walk in the prom proud and happy. I smiled and thought of what Jake might have on and then thought about something else as well. Sex. Now call me old fashioned, but I have always been taught no sex before marriage, but with Jake, I sometimes want to break it.

I know that everyone is going to have sex on prom night and _everyone_ knows it, but I want to be diffferent. If we were to do it, I want it to be special for the both of us. Something that we will remember for the rest of our lives.

With Jake, I feel special and needed, WANTED. With Bella, It was like that at first, but then she started to get a needy and wanted to boss me around. With Jake, I would have never looked at another boy the way that I look at him. He is sexy in every way and has a beautiful smile and a wonderful body. Well... the part that I have seen. When he blushes, it is so cute and innocent to me. I love him in everyway possible. I sighed happily and thought some more of Jake.

Someone then knocked at my door and opened it.

"Hey Ed, Jake's here," Alice said to me and then walked out.

I smiled and then headed down the stairs to see Jake.

*JAKE'S POV*

I made it to his house on time and was still thinking about the whole Bella situation, but then put it to the back of my mind when I saw Edward come down the stairs. He is so beautiful in everyway possible and I am glad to be with him. He smiled at me and kissed me.

We all headed to the living room to discuss some things that we were going to do after prom.

"Man, I don't think that I might stay the whole night there," Emmitt said.

"I agree, it might get boring later on," Jasper said and everyone agreed.

"What do you guys want to do," Rose asked us all. We were sitting there thinking about it, when it came to me.

"Why not have a party," I asked them.

"What do you mean," Edward asked me.

"You guys said that you might not stay that long, well why not have a party or something," I asked them and they thought about it.

"That might not be a bad idea and we can go to prom show our faces, take some pictures and then come home to change," Alice said to everyone smiling.

"Yea, That's a good idea," Em said.

"We could have it here to," Alice said. "Our parents are just going to be here to take some pictures and then they are leaving for some 'alone time' as they call it."

"Ok then, so its settled. We are have a party," Em shouted and we all agreed. We sat around and talked about what we were going to wear and what color. We even wanted to invited some of the guys from the REZ as well. That might be a good idea so I can help Paul get with Jared. It was a good plan

**HOURS LATER**

It was time for us to go home... well we would've went home, but we decided to spend the night. My mom and dad were cool with it. Me and Edward went upstairs to his room and were on the bed.

"I can't wait for prom can you," he asked me.

"Yea, me neither," I said to him. But the thing is he hasn't asked me yet. So were we going with eachother or what? It was like he read my mind or something because he asked me this:

"Jake," he said to me and I looked up at him. "Will you go to prom with me?" he asked me.

"Yes, I will I have been waiting on you to ask me," I said smiling at him and kissed him.

"You know that there is no one else that I would ask," he said to me and I knew that it was true to.

"Yea I know, before I came here, Bella asked me," I said to him and his eyes widen. "What? What's wrong?" I asked him.

"She ask me as well and I told her that I was going with you," he said to me.

So I see that she wanted to have another option. What is this girl's deal? I just shook my head mentally and was not going to think about it anymore.

"Let's not think about her ok? Let's enjoy our time together," I said to him and he nodded his head.

"Me and the others have to go and finish get prom set up and then get our cap and gowns," he said to me.

I sighed because I know that it will be their time to graduate and I want see him anymore. But I will have to be postive because as soon as I do, we can be together so that is all that matters to me.

"What's wrong Jake," He asked me worriedly.

"I was just thinking that it is getting close to that time for you guys to graduate and you won't be there with me anymore," I said sadly and then got up from the bed and went on the balcony and stood in front of the railing. I sighed and looked out at the forest.

I then heard some footsteps and then felt some arms wrap around my waist and a head on my shoulder.

"Jake, you know that I am just as sad about as you are. I don't want to have to leave you." he said to me and then moved his arms and turned me around so that I was facing him. "But you know that I will be waiting for you when you do graduate. And we will be living in our own apartment or house which ever you prefer." he said smiling. I smiled a little.

"But what if you get tired of waitng," I asked him sighing. It could happen, he might he tired of waiting on me and decided to move on. As I thought about it, I got sadder because I really loved him and didn't want to lose him.

He placed both of his hands on my face and kissed me and I kissed him back. He then place a arm around my waist and pulled me closer to him.

"Jake, you know that I love you and I will NEVER get tired of waiting on you. You are my heart and the one that I want to be with so don't think for a second that I am going to leave you high and dry," he said sternly. I nodded my head at him.

"Promise," I asked him.

"I promise," he said and then kissed me again. And at that moment I was happy to kiss him under the moon.

**WITH BELLA**

**I was going to come to Edward's house to convince him that going to prom with me was the right choice. I was in my car and called his phone, but there was no answer. I tried again and it was the same thing.**

**I got out the car and was about to head to the door, but I heard some voices and I looked up and saw Jacob and Edward. They were talking about something and then Edward kissed him.**

**I was angry because no one was suppose to kiss Edward, but ME! I balled up my fist. and then got back in my truck and drove off.**

**I can't believe him! He is kissing him on the balcony and under the moon no less!**

**Just you wait Black, Edward will be mine soon.**

**A/N: Hope you are liking where I am going with the story so far :) Had to think about which direction I was taking this lol. Also, I decided to add Bella's POV because I wanted to you to see what she was thinking. Tell me if you like it or not.**

**Also, I could REALLY use your help on some cute prom stuff for them to wear! So PM me and I will put it in my story and put those who helped out at the end :) That would be much appreciated.**

**WELL YOU KNOW WHAT TO DO!**


	19. Chapter 18

**A/N: Thanks goes out to those who reviewed, favorited, and who subscribed to this story! I am happy that you liked it!**

**Also, Thanks goes out to VelvetKiller for sending in her idea. I appreciate you help!**

**ON WITH THE STORY!**

**Chapter 18**

**PROM WEEK ( MONDAY )**

*****JAKE'S POV*

It was Monday and it wasn't alot to be done at school. Some kids were doing some make-up work and others were helping out with prom stuff and the seniors were getting their caps and gowns later to. I was in the library drawing some of the stuff that we needed for prom. It wasn't really hard to do and I was happy to do it.

As I was sitting here, I thought about what me and Edward were talking about last night. I was really happy that he wasn't going to leave me. I felt stupid thinking that he was, but it came to my mind. I mean, I know that he loves me and all, but would he love me enough to wait?

I chuckled a little. I guess I got my answer last night. I can't believe that he wanted to move in together. Well... he might not have said to out loud, but I got his meaning. I smiled, maybe things are looking up for us after all.

"What are you so happy about," a voice asked me. I looked up and saw that it was Alice.

"Nothing just thinking about me and Edward that's all," I said to her. She sat down across from me and smiled.

"I can say that I am really happy for the two of you. I like how you make Edward feel. I thought that what Bella did to him was going to swallow him up, but meeting you was the right thing for him," she said to me smiling.

I smiled and said, " I love him and I am glad that meeting me made him happy."

She laughed and said, "Trust me, you are the best thing since Bella."

I nodded my head. " I know and I am glad that I am better than her."

"Oh, you are, She used to me nice and sweet to him. But then she started getting bossy and that was annoying, but I was trying to overlook that for Ed's sake. Then when she cheated on him, all of my respect for her was gone," she said to me frowning.

I got what she meant. I would be mad to if you said that you loved my brother and then you do him wrong like that all of sudden. That would make me not only lose respect for you, but to not trust you ever again.

"I understand were you are coming from with that one," I said to her and went back to drawing. I would never hurt him like that.

"Yea, I know," she said and then sighed. It got quiet for a moment and then she said, " You draw really good." Looking at how I drew the PROM letters and how I did the designs.

"Thanks, I love to draw," I said to her smiling.

"Are you going to a art school," She asked me.

"Yea, I was telling Edward about the one in New York that I wanted to go to," I told her.

She nodded her head. "Yea, I heard that they do. Edward's going there for Medicine. Carlise was happy about he career choice, but was a little skeptical about where he was to go," she said to me.

"Why," I asked her curiously.

"Well, he always thought that he would go to a medical school where he used to go to. And when he found out that he wasn't, he was a little upset, but Esme conviced him that it was Edward's choice at where he wanted to go," she finished saying.

I thought about that, what would my parents say if they found out that I had wanted to go to New York AND wanted to live with Edward? I hope that they don't take it to bad. I know that my dad wanted me to stay close to home. He didn't wanted to leave like my others sisters did. I sighed, there is no telling to how he may react to it.

He already know that Em and Jas are going to Paris with Rose and Alice when they graduate and now to find out that I wanted to go to New York might kill the poor man. I sighed I have to tell them sooner or later, but how? What if they don't want me to go and just go to a communtiy college down here? I wouldn't like it one bit.

"What's on your mind," she asked me.

"I was thinking about telling my parents about where I want to go for school," I said to her.

She frowned and asked, " You haven't told them yet?"

I just shook my head and said, " No, I haven't and I have been thinking about how they are going to react."

"I hope that they respect your choice," she said to me.

"Yea, me to. Or else they might try and have me going to a community college or something," I said to her frowning up at that.

"Hopefully they won't do that," she said to me. " You are growing up and have to make your own decisons. They might understand if and when you tell them." She said smiling a little and I smiled to.

Then I thought about the Paul and how I was going to get him with Jared. I have no clue about what to do! Maybe Alice could help me or something? It couldn't help to try. I leaned a little closer and she did the same. I didn't want anyone to hear us.

"Hey Alice, do you mind helping me with something," I asked her timidly.

"Sure, what do you need help with," she asked me.

"My friend Paul is in love with one of my other friend, Jared, and I was wondering if you could help me out with that," I said to her.

"Is Jared with something else," she asked me frowning a bit.

"Yes, he is with Leah, but she doesn't love him. All she wants to do is make Sam jealous," I said to her. Thinking about it just made me angry all over again.

"I see, Who is Sam," she asked me curiously.

I told her the whole story about Sam, Leah, and Emily and how they broke up and stuff. To me, I would've broken up with Leah to if I had the chance. While she was with Sam, all she did was complain and bitch to him and even accused him of cheating. And then he met her cousin, Emily, who he liked and she understood them. Thus, them getting together and having one pissed off Leah.

"I would be glad to help you. I think of something and get back to you," she said smling and then left the table to go find Jas.

I smiled, _**At least I have some help with this**_

I went back to drawing the pictures for prom and thinking about everything.

*EDWARD'S POV*

Today was Monday and all the Prom Committee was in the gym putting up stuff. We had to do it ourselves, but we managed. The thing that we weren't counting on, were all the pieces that we had to put together.

The girl's all choose the theme : GOLDEN AGE. It was a nice theme too. It was gold and white. It was perfect in everyway.

I was sitting here helping put the apart the fountain that was needed and thought about what me and Jake talked about last night. I know that he had he doubts about me and what I was going to do when I graduate. I knew that he was going to think that I was going to not wait for him, but I was. I love him enough to wait and I meant it. There is no one that I would want to be with.

I had my doubts to, but I didn't want to bring it up and I know that I should have. I thought about when I graduate, what was Jake going to do? Was he going to find someone that's the same age as him and move on? Or was he going to break up with me and tell me that he didn't love me anymore? I sighed. I know that he loves me and I know that if we both put our minds to it and if we really loved eachother that we could do it. I just wished that we didn't have any doubts about it.

"How are you doing Edward," a voice said to me. I looked up and saw that it was Bella. I sighed and shook my head mentally. _** What does she want now?**_

"I am doing fine Bella, thanks," I said to her and finished working on the fountain.

"That's good. I came to see if you had resconsidered," she said to me. I looked up at her frowning. _** What is she talking about?**_

"Reconsider what exactly," I asked her, raising an eyebrow.

"Going to the prom with me of course. You know that its on Saturday so you don't want to waste time thinking about it," she said to me smiling.

I just shook my head and then looked at her. "Bella, I told you that I am going with Jake and that's final," I said to her and stood up. I was about to go see if Rose needed any help putting up the little gold and white chandilers. I was about to walk off when she grabbed my arm. I turned and looked at her and then got my arm out of her grip.

"I know that you are going with him, but you really should go with me. I mean, we would have lots of fun together." She said and then put a finger on my chest and was moving it. " And we could make sweet, sweet love. Don't you like that?" She asked me smiling.

I frowned at her and moved her finger away. "No, I wouldn't like that at all and wouldn't dream of doing that with you."

I saw her face falter and then I was about to walk off again, when she did the impossible.

**BELLA**

**Today everyone was either helping out or doing work. Me, I wanted to talk to Edward about going to prom with me since I didn't have a chance to yesterday. I walked into the gym and saw everyone working and then I saw him working on the fountain.**

**He looked so damn sexy working like that. I know that you can't get turned on by someone just working on a fountain, but hey, I am not like everyone else.**

**I thought about what happend yesterday and what I saw happen between Jake and him and was about to get angry all over again, but them calm down a little. I didn't want to just go up to him angry. Nope wasn't going to do that. I was going to go up to him nice and calm and then ask him.**

**I walked up to him and we started talking. I asked him did he reconsider and he said that he wasn't going to take me and didn't want to have sex with me! He didn't even fall for my seductive touch either. So, I did the only thing that I could think of.**

*JAKE'S POV*

I was done drawing the letters and the other pictures for the prom and decided to take it to the gym. I thought that while I was there that I could talk to Edward and maybe help out a little bit since I didn't have anything to do. I smiled thinking about Edward. I really need to stop thinking about him, but I can't help it. Being in love makes you do that.

So I made it to the gym with the pictures and had to be really careful not to drop them. I carried them on the stage to where Mrs. Strauss was and she told me to sit them down on the table. I asked her if I could help out, she said that she didn't mind. So I smiled at and then left off the stage.

I looked around to see where Edward was, but some of the guys were moving the castle into its place so I really couldn't see. When they finally moved, I spotted Edward's body and then smiled. I started heading in his direction and then stopped.

My heart started beating at what I saw before me.

I saw Edward and Bella kissing! She had her hands on his face and they were kissing! Tears came to my eyes and then I continued to where they were and moved them apart.

Bella frowned and asked "What do you think you are doing?"

I really wasn't paying her any attention and just looked at Edward. He was shocked.

"What were you doing," I asked him.

"I-It wasn't what it looked liked," he said to me stuttering. Ain't that what they all say?

"Oh really? So you mean to tell me that I didn't see you and this bitch sucking faces," I asked him angrily.

"Yes, I mean No! She kissed me Jake! She came over here asking about prom. I was about to go and help Rose, but she grabbed my face and kissed me," he shouted.

"Why didn't you stop her," I yelled at him. "Why didn't you push her away!"

"I was still in shock about what she had done," he shouted desperately.

I just shook my head and the tears flowed.

"Really Edward? Because you told me that we were getting back together and that you wanted to seal it with a kiss," Bella said smiling and then wrapped an arm on his arm. He looked at her in shock.

"No, I didn't! I never said that," he shouted and pushed her away from him and then looked at me. "Jake, you have to believe me, I would never do that!"

"But you said that to me Edward and you even promised to take me to prom and that you only were going to take Jake because you felt sorry for him," she said to him.

I was crying now and I just looked at him. I couldn't believe him! All this time he was just playing me and wanted to take her all along.

"And you said that you didn't even love him anymore," she said to him pouting at him.

"Stop lying Bella! You know that I didn't say anything like that to you," he shouted angrily at her.

"Jake, Please you got to believe me," he said to me.

I did something that I never thougtht I would do, I slapped him and then was about to walk away from him, but then turned around and said, "We are over." and walked out of the gym. I heard him calling my name, but I just kept on going.

I passed by Alice and Jas on my way to my car, they smiled at me, but frowned when they saw that I was crying. They came up to me.

"Jake, what's wrong bro," Jas asked me worriedly.

"Yea, Jake what's the matter," Alice asked me. She was about to put an arm around me, but I moved away from her. She frowned at that and just looked at me.

"Ask Edward," I said to them sniffing and then went to my car and drove off.

*EDWARD'S POV*

I was in shocked at what happend! I can't believe that Jake had slapped me and then I can't believe that he thought that I would want Bella back. Bella. I looked at her and she was smiling like she had just accomplished something and I got mad at her and thought about what she said. She was even smiling harder and how Jake had walked off.

I heard the doors opened and thought that it was Jake, but it was Alice and Jas. They came over to me and her.

"Edward, what happened? Why is Jake in tears," Alice asked me.

"Yea, what did you do man," Jasper asked me angrily.

Bella chose the moment to stepped in and placed her arms around my waist and said, " Haven't you heard? We got back together and Jake couldn't handle it."

They were shocked at what she just said and then looked at me.

"Is this true? Are you back to together Edward," Alice asked me.

I shooked my head and then pushed her. She fell to the ground and looked up at me in shock.

"No, Its not true! I am not getting back with her," I said to them. I looked her and said, " I don't want you anymore Bella. Don't you get that? I love Jake and always will! I don't know what made you think that it was ok to kiss me and THEN lie and say that we are back together! You know that it is not true!"

She stood up and then gripped my shirt and said, "But he was in the way! I am the one that loves you! I AM the one who cares about you! Can't you see that?" She shouted at me with tears in her eyes.

I moved her off of me and said, "YOU don't care about me at all! YOU don't love me either! If you did then you wouldn't have cheated in the first damn place! I am HAPPY with Jake! What part don't you get? You lost your chance and you are never going to get it back!"

She was wiping her tears and then said, "B-but w-wwe c-can s-start o-over a-and-"

"NO! There is not starting over! We are done! Finished! You better hope that he forgives me," I shouted at her, interuppting her speech and then left out the gym to go and find him.

_**Hope I'm not to late**_

*JAKE'S POV*

I wanted to go home, but decided against it. I went to the only place that I could think of; The cliffs. I felt the wind and listened to the water as it hit the rocks. and then I cried. I cried, because I couldn't believe what I saw and heard!

I can't believe that he would use me like that just to make her jealous! I loved him and then he goes and does that!

I cried even harder at the promises that he made to me and everything that he said to me. How could I even believe him now, after hearing what i just heard? Does he really mean it? Does he even mean that he loves and cares for me?

I closed my eyes and let the tears fall. My phone rung and I looked at who was calling it was Edward. I didn't want to talk to him at the moment so I just let it rang because I didn't feel like talking to him. When it stopped sounding, I heard and beep and the saw that I had a voicemail. I just put in on vibrate and then put it back in my pocket and sighed.

_**Maybe he was to good too be true**_

I closed my eyes and then felt my phone vibrate. I knew that it meant that I had a text, but I didn't feel like looking at it at the moment. I laid down on the ground and balled up. I closed my eyes and fell asleep listening to the waves and thinking about the love that I have lost.

*EDWARD'S POV*

Everyone was in a search for Jake. I went to see if he was at home and nobody answered. So I got in my car and was driving around looking for him. I couldn't think about where he could be at the moment. I then called his phone, but got no answer. Kind of firgured that he wasn't going to answer because he was probably still upset. So I text him and thought that he was going to text back, but he didn't.

I sighed and was about to head home. _**He might have made it home by now.**_ I thought. It started to rain and I called his home again, his mom said that he wasn't at home yet and that she was worried. That led me into full panic mode. Where could he be? It was starting to get dark and with it raining, it might get cold.

I stopped my car on the side of the road and then punched the stirring wheel at what happened today and how I could've prevent it from happening. I still couldn't believe at what Bella had done! She had no right to do that! I placed my head on the stirring wheel about to give up hope, but then I thought of a place that he might be. I started the car and headed that way.

**MINUTES LATER**

I made to his favorite place that he liked to go to; The Cliffs. I got out the car and then went in the trunk to get a blanket just in case he might be cold. I walked to the clearing at the end and looked around. It was dark and I really couldn't see anything and with the rain pouring down hard, it made impossible for me to see.

I walked further and then saw a figure laying on the ground. I ran closer and looked down and saw that it was Jake.

I bent down and shook him. He didn't moved he just mummbled what sounded like my name.

"Edward... Love me no more," he mummbled and then more tears fell. My heart broke and then I just gently lifted him up and placed the blanket around him. I made sure that it was covering him up good and I picked up bridal style and carried him back to the car hurriedly so I could get him out the rain.

When we made it to the car, I placed him gently in the passenger seat and buckled him in and closed the door. I ran over to my side and got in. I looked over at him and he shivered. I turned on the car and then turned on the heat. I looked at him, saw him sigh and the sped on home.

We made it back to the house and I called and told Alice that I found him and she should have the door open for me. I got out the car, and went around to his side to get him out. I closed the door with my foot and headed to the front door. Alice had opened the door for me and then I stepped inside. She closed the door after me and then took a look a Jake.

"Is he ok," she asked me worriedly.

"He has been asleep in the rain and is probably cold. I am going to take him to my room to lie down. Tell Jasper to bring him some clothes over," I said to her. She nodded her head and then I went upstairs to my room.

I went to my couch and had him sitting on my lap. I didn't want to lay him down in wet clothes. That would make him even more cold.

I then decided to peel off him shirt and pants and leave his boxers on. I felt him frown at the cold air and then placed the blanket back on him and watched him snuggle into the blanket. He wrapped it tighter around him and I held him closer.

Minutes Later, Jasper brought the clothes and I gave him a hot bath and changed his clothes. Then I pulled the covers back on my bed, laid him down and wrapped the cover around him. He snuggled into it and sighed happily. I smiled at that and kissed him on the forehead.

"You should go take a shower Edward," Alice said to me.

"Yea, I should," I said and stood up and went to my drawer to get some sweats.

"What are you going to do when he wakes up," she asked me.

"I just hope that he listens to me and believes what I have to say," I said looking her. She nodded her head.

"I hope that he believes you too," she said and then closed the door.

I looked at Jake and sighed. _**All of this could've been avoided if Bella hadn't did what she done.**_

I went to the bathroom and took me a long hot shower. When I was done and changed, I got into the bed and moved Jake so that he was on my chest. I turned the lamp off and settled into the bed.

I felt him snuggle more into my chest and I wrapped the cover on him. I kissed his forehead.

_**I hope that I can fix this and pray that he forgives me for this. I don't want Bella and I mean it. I want Jake and no one else. I want him to understand that he has my heart and soul.**_

I looked at him and pulled him closer and kissed him on the lips.

He smiled and mummbled, "Edward." and snuggled further into my chest and wrapped an arm around me.

_**Its nice to know that he is dreaming about me. **_

I closed my eyes and went to sleep, dreaming of him forgiving me and us moving pass this.

**WITH BELLA**

**After the scene that happened at school, I came home. I was wiping my tears that were coming down. At one moment, I felt happy and triumphant that Black was in tears and that he broke up with Edward. Kissing Edward and Jacob seeing it, was not my idea. But it happened, and that's all there is to it.**

**Then when he broke up with Edward and he was trying to explain was priceless! I couldn't help myself, but to add a couple little words in and almost laughed at how Black believe me.**

**I smiled for a moment thinking about it, but then it was gone as soon as I thought about what Edward said to me:**

_"YOU don't care about me at all! YOU don't love me either! If you did then you wouldn't have cheated in the first damn place! I am HAPPY with Jake! What part don't you get? You lost your chance and you are never going to get it back!"_

**That's not true at all! I do care and love him! More than Jake ever will!**

_"NO! There is not starting over! We are done! Finished! You better hope that he forgives me." _

**We are NOT DONE! We are NOT FINISHED! I know that you love me Edward and deep down you know it to! Its just that Jake is ruining everything and making you hate me!**

**Hopefully, he will not forgive you and then I can pick up the pieces. Tomorrow, I will come visit you Edward and we will be back together and Jake will be long gone and out of the picture.**

**I opened my draw and picked up a picture of me and him that we took a while back. We were both happy and in love and I want to have that moment back!**

**I got under the covers and held the picture of us close to my heart.**

_**I love you Edward and tomorrow we will run off together and get married like we always planned.**_

**I smiled and dreamed of me and Edward at our wedding and Jake dead and out of the picture.**

**A/N: Hoped you like it! Remember to send in the prom ideas please! :) Want you guys to get invovled more!**


	20. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

**PROM WEEK ( TUESDAY )**

*Jacob's POV*

I woke up the next morning feeling a bright light on my face. I tried to sit up quickly, but thinking that I had slept the whole night on the ground. I heard a groan and a arm wrap around me tighter. I looked up and saw that I was in Edward's arms. I was about to snuggle closer to him, but I thought about yesterday and started to move out of his embrace.

He groan and open his eyes. I would have said that his eyes were beautiful, but at the moment I was mad and didn't feel like it.

"What are doing," he asked me frowning and yawning.

"I am trying to get away from you," I said. I finally got out of his embrace and was about to get out the bed and walk away from him, but he caught me around the waist and pulled me in between his legs. He was leaning against the headboard and the back of my head on his chest.

"Jake, please listen to me-" he started to say, but I interruppted him.

"No, I don't want to hear it! Why aren't with Bella or something," I said to him, still struggling to get out of his arms.

"Jake, love, you know that I would never get back with Bella. Not in a MILLION years! She came up to me and was talking about going to prom with her and I told her no and that I was going with you. I was trying to go and help Rose out with some porm decorations, but she grabbed my face and kissed me. I never kissed her back. I was just in shock still," He said to me.

I stopped moving and let what he said sink in. He laid his head on my shoulder. I was about to say I was sorry, but I thought about the rest that Bella said, and turned my head.

"But what about when she said that you didn't love me anymore and that you were going with me to make her jealous," I asked him, looking down and playing with the covers.

He sighed and then said, "Jake, you know better then to listen to what she said. You know that I love you and plan on moving you in with me when you come to New York. You have my heart and soul Jake, don't forget that. And I would NEVER go with you just to make her jealous and you know that. Why would I make you go through all that and she cheated on me? I would never do that to you."

"B-but she made it sound like it was true," I said to him with tears coming to my eyes.

He gently placed a hand under my chin and turned my head to him.

"She might have made it sound true, but its not. I love you with all my heart and wouldn't DEAR to break your heart like that," he said to me smiling a little.

He leaned in closer and placed his lips on mine. I wasn't going to move at first, but then started to moving my lips against his. I turned around so that I was on my knees in front of him and grabbed his face in my hands. He placed his arms around my waist and sinked down on the bed so that I was on top of him. We stopped for a minute.

"Do you really love me," I whispered to him, looking at him.

He smiled and said, " Yes, I do love you."

I smiled at him and then kissed him again. I felt his hand in my hair pulling my closer and I had a hand in his and turned my head to the side. Our tongues were wrestling for dominance. Neither one of us won, but at the moment we didn't care. We stopped again and smiled at each other breathing hard.

"I love you, Edward," I said to him smiling.

"I love you too, Jake," he said to me.

We were about to kiss again, but someone stopped us.

"Um... I'm glad to see that you guys worked it out, but we have school you know," The person said and we got up quickly and looked to see that it was just Alice. We smiled.

"Oh yea, we do have to go," I said sighing.

"We don't have to if you don't want to," he said to me.

"But what about prom stuff and getting your cap and gowns," I asked them.

"Hey I can get his cap and gown and besides we only have a couple of more things to set up anyway. So Edward is not needed. Plus, its not like they are going to notice that you two are missing anyway. Enjoy today," Alice said and then left out the room.

He looked at me and I looked at him and we were silent for a moment.

"So, what do you want to do," he asked me.

"I don't know, is there anything _to _do today," I asked him.

We thought about it for a minute about what we could do.

"Well, how about we go to the beach on the REZ and have a picnic," he said to me and I smiled at that.

"Sure, but where are we going to get food fromand a basket," I asked him curiously.

"Let me worry about that you just go and take a shower and change," he said and then got up off the bed.

"But where are my clothes," I asked him frowning and looking around his room.

"Its in the closet in a bag. Jas brought it for you when you while you were sleeping yesterday and were wet," he said to me standing at the door.

"Thanks for coming to get me yesterday," I said blushing.

"Your welcome and I was worried about you so its no problem. Go take a shower," he said smiling and walked out the door.

I smiled and then looked in the closet to find the bag that had my clothes in it. I laid them out on the bed and then headed into the bathroom to take a shower. When I was done, I got dressed, and then headed downstairs to see what Edward was up to. I called out his name and he said that he was in the kitchen.

I made it in the kitchen and was in awe. I saw him setting up the table. It had 2 place settings for the two of us.

"Sit down and I will get the food," he said and then went back into the kitchen.

I sat down at the table and then waited for him to get the food. He brought out the plates and glasses. Then he went to get the food. He brought out the pancakes, eggs, and sausage. He placced them in the middle of the table and went to get the pitcher of OJ and poured it into our glasses and then sat down in his seat.

He looked at me and smiled. " Hope you like this, I didn't now what you might like to eat."

"This is just fine," I said to him smiling.

We blessed the food and then dug in and it was delicious!

"So when do you want to go to the beach," I asked him taking another pancake and putting some sausages on my plate.

"Well, we could go later in the evening if you liked. Its still to early so I figured we could leave then," he said taking a sip of his OJ.

"That sounds like a plan," I said smiling and then leaned back in my chair as I was finished and full. "That sure hit the spot," I said rubbing my belly.

"I'm glad that you are full then," he said as he got up from the table and started to picked up some of the plates.

I got up and helped him out. We both washed the dishes and even traded some kisses here and there.

When we were done, we headed into the living room and watched a little TV. There wasn't really anything to watch, so we ended up watching this boring SCI-FI movie.

Edward laid back on the arm of the couch and I laid down in between his legs and had my head on his chest and my arms wrapped around him. We were watching the movie and then fell asleep.

**WITH BELLA**

**I woke up this morning still holding on the picture that I took with Edward. I placed in back in the draw and got dressed to head out to school.**

**After I ate, I made it to school and was smiling. I couldn't wait to see Edward and couldn't wait to hug him and tell him that we are going to be alright and to forget about Jacob.**

**I looked around the school and couldn't find him. I shrugged my shoulders and went to tutored some students. When I was done, it was lunch time. But some of the Seniors had skipped lunch to go help out with more prom stuff.**

**I made it to the gym and looked around for him and STILL couldn't find him.**

**"Who are you looking for Bella," a voice asked me. I looked and saw Alice standing there with her hand on her hips. I rolled my eyes at her.**

**"I am looking for someone if you don't mind," I said looking around the gym.**

**"I know that you are looking for Edward and I am here to tell you to leave him alone," she said to me standing in my way.**

**"FYI, Edward and I are back together and I know that you have heard," I said to her smiling a little.**

**She laughed in my face and then her sister Rose came besides her.**

**"What's going on here," she asked Alice.**

**She stopped laughing and said, "Bella still thinks that Edward is back with her."**

**Roselie rose an eyebrow at that and just looked at me.**

**"Is that so," she asked me.**

**"Yes, we are. We got back together yesterday," I said to her smiling.**

**They just looked at eachother and then looked at me. They looked back at eachother again and started laughing. **

**"What's so funny," I asked them frowning.**

**They kept on laughing.**

**"WHAT'S SO DAMN FUNNY," I shouted them with my hands on my hips.**

**They stopped laughing and looked at me with a serious expression. I gulped a little at that.**

**"Listen here, " Roselie started, " You and Edward are not together anymore. So you need to stop lying like you are-"**

**"WE ARE BACK TOGETHER," I shouted at her angrily. I was about to say something else, but she stopped me.**

**"I am not finished, you need to stop lying like you are because Jake and Edward are back together now. They don't need any more drama out of you," she said.**

**"Yea, and you were wrong for how you did them yesterday. You were just jealous because he loves Jake more then you. Its true what they say, you never know how much you miss something until its gone," Alice said backing her up.**

**"We are back together because he said so! And Jake broke up with him-" I started, but then they just grabbed each of my arms and dragged me outside the gym and slammed me to the wall.**

**"You and him ARE NOT together anymore! Get over it! You cheated on him and therefore he found someone better than you! I am going to tell you this once. Stay. Away. From. Them. Or. Else," Rose said to me getting in my face. She then backed away from me and looked at Alice. "Let's go, I am tired of arguing with her." She walked off, but Alice stayed.**

**"What? You wanted to tell me something to," I asked her with tears coming to my eyes.**

**"Yea, do us all a favor and stay away Bella. You had him and now you lost him. If you had cared about him that much before, you would've cheated and had sex with someone else. So now you are getting what you deserve. Move on, because he sure has," she said. Her and Roselie walked off and left me there.**

**I went to my car and got in; I put my head in my hands and was rocking back and forth. **

**There is NO WAY that they are together! There is NO WAY that they are back together! THERE IS NO WAY THEY ARE BACK TOGETHER!**

**I shouted in my head and it finally sinked in. Edward and Jake are not together! And I am going to go and talk to Edward about it right now!**

*****JAKE'S POV*

I woke up and yawned; I looked around and noticed that I was still on the couch. I tried to move, but I heard a groan. I looked up to see Edward looking at me.

"Where are you going," he asked me wrapping an arm around my waist.

"No where, Just wanted to get up and stretch," I told him.

"Ok, well give me a kiss and I will let you up," he said to me smiling.

"But Ed, I need to stretch," I whined at him, but he didn't move his arm.

"No kiss, no getting up," he said smirking.

I rolled my eyes and chuckled at him. I leaned up a little until I was in his face and I kissed him. We were kissing passionately until the part that ruins everything comes in: Air. We pulled away and he let me go, but he give me a chaste kiss. I smiled and blushed.

_**I missed these times together**_

I stretched and then looked to see him sitting up on the couch and stretched and yawned.

When I was done strecthing, I straddled his lap. He looked at me in shock.

"What are we going to do now," I asked him, wrapping my arms around his neck.

"We could see what time it is and then get ready for our picnic," he said smiling and placing his arms around my waist.

"Yea, what time is it anyway," I asked out loud.

"Well, geez this is what I would like to come home and see: my brother and his boyfriend on the couch about to kiss," a voice said. We looked and saw that Alice, Rose, Jas, and Emmitt were home.

We both blushed at what Rose had said. I got up off of his lap and sat next to him on the couach and held his hand.

"What are you guys doing home anyway," I asked them.

"Um.. hate to break it to you, but its 3 o'clock," Alice said to us smiling.

"Yep, and school is over dude," Emmitt said sitting down in the love seat and Rose sat down next to him.

"Oh and Edward you might want to put your cap and gown up to," Alice said handing it to him. He took it from her and took it to his room and Rose and Alice did the same thing.

"So, are you guys back together or what," Jas asked me.

"Yea, because I thought that I was going to have to kill him for a moment," Em said frowning.

I know that they were worried about me and probably were going to hurt him for real. To be honest, at one point, I thought that we were probably never going to make up. But, when he came and got me out of the rain and took care of me, told me that he loved me and not Bella, that brought it home for me.

"We are, and you don't have to kill him," I said smiling at Emmitt. "Besides, I think that Rose and Alice might kill you for that."

"They are not, if anything we control things in the relationship. Right Jas," he asked him. Jas just nodded his head and laughed.

"Right, like they don't have you wrapped around their fingers," I said smirking at them.

"They don't _we _have _them_ wrapped around _our_ fingers," he said smiling. "They do what we tell them to and do whatever we tell them to."

"Uh-huh, so they do whatever you say do they," I asked them raising an eyebrow. I looked behind Emmitt and saw the others walked down the stairs and were now back in the living room. They stood behind Emmitt and listened in on the conversation.

"Yes we do and they are going to do it to. No matter what it is," he said smiling. "You see Jake, if you control Edward like we control the girls everything will be smooth." He said laughing.

Emmitt was getting up to gave Jas a high five, but stopped when he looked to see who was behind him. His smiled went off of his face and he sanked back into the chair. Emmitt looked at him confused and frowning.

"What's wrong dude? You know its wrong to leave me hanging like that," he said with his hands on his hips.

"Um... Look behind you dude," Jasper said to him.

Emmitt turned around and saw Rose and Alice looking at them smiling. He gulped.

"H-hey babe, when did you g-get back in here," he said stuttering.

"We made in when you said that you can tell us what to do," she said smiling and moving closer to him. He sat down next to Jas and they both gulped.

"Yea, and how you have us wrapped around your fingers," Alice said moving to. They were both in front of them and had their arms crossed and were glaring at them. At that moment, I felt scared for them.

"W-we d-didn't s-say a-anything l-like t-that," They both stuttered.

"Uh-huh, maybe you should be remind about who is who in the relationship," Rose said.

"Yep, let's have a nice LONG chat," Alice said.

They both grabbed their ears; Emmitt and Jas winced, but got up and they headed upstairs. Alice and Rose were yelling at them the whole time. We didn't hear it anymore, but we did hear the doors slammed. I winced.

_**Sorry guys! Hope you are not in to much trouble**_

Edward sat down next to me and looked at me.

"I hope that they are not in to much trouble," he said.

I nodded my head and said, " Me too."

He sighed and put an arm on my shoulder and pulled me closer to him. "So now what do you want to do?"

"We could change and then get everything ready," I said to him, snuggling more into his shoulders.

"That sounds like a plan," he said and then we walked upstairs to go get ready.

**COUPLE OF MINUTES AND KISSES LATER**

We were finally dressed and now we were inside the kitchen getting everything ready for our little picnic. Edward had found the basket and placed it on the counter. Now we were surrounded by bread, ham, turkey, cheese, lettece, tomatoes, and pickles. We each were making either a ham sandwich, turkey sandwich, or both. When we were done with the sandwiches, we placed them neatly in the basket.

We then looked for some dessert; Edward found some strawberries and put them in there and looked in the cabinet to get the whip cream. He put them in there and all we needed now was something to drink.

"Do you want sodas or wine," he asked me.

I thought about it for a minute; I have never really drank wine with my sandwiches and it really wasn't a special occasion or anything. I decided to go with the sodas.

"Let's go with the sodas and save the wine for something else," I said to him smiling. He nodded his head and got 4 sodas out of the fridge and placed them into the basket. He then left out the kitchen the go and get something else. I frowned. I looked in the basket and saw that we really weren't missing anything.

He came back in the kitchen with a checker blanket and another blanket.

"We can't just sit on the sand you know," he said as he folded the blanket neatly and then placed the basket.

I looked and saw that he had another blanket in his hand.

"What's that one for," I asked him curiously.

"This is for if it gets a little chilly later. You never know what it might be like today," he said shrugging his shoulders. I just nodded my head.

We had everything ready so we headed outside and got in the car. Edward started the car up and asked did we have everything. I had my wallet and keys. I dug a hand in my pockets and couldn't find my phone. I got out the car and headed back into the house to go get it. I made it to his room and found it on the bed. I placed it in my pocket and closed his door.

I thought about the others and thought that they might be looking for us later, so I went to Alice's room to let them know that we were about to go, but I heard some strange noises coming from their room.

"Right there Jas! That's the spot right there," she shouted and I blushed and backed away from the door.

I headed to Rose's room to tell her, but heard the same noises as I did in Alice's room.

"Damn Rose, you know how to ride! You are in control babe," I heard Emmitt say and I blushed even harder at that.

I just headed downstairs and looked around for a piece of paper and a pen and told them where we were going and left it on the counter for them to find. I headed out the door and got in the car.

"What took you so long," Edward asked me placing his seat belt on.

I blushed and thought about what I just heard while inside the house a few minutes ago.

"Jake are you feeling well? You are red," he asked me worriedly.

"I-I fine, we can go now," I said to him stuttering.

"You sure," he asked me.

"Yea, I'm sure. Just heard something that is going to be in mind forever," I said to him. Edward just shrugged his shoulders and backed out the driveway and headed to the beach on the REZ.

**BELLA**

**I was in my car and was on my way to talk to Edward. I thought about how and what I was going to say to him. I know that we are back together and that's how it is meant to be. Yea, that's what I will tell him. That us getting back together is a good thing for the both of us and that we should get married to.**

**I smiled at that; Roselie and Alice are wrong about those two getting back together. Jake broke up with him and is not going back to him. I guess he couldn't handle us getting back together. Oh well, that's his problem. I got what I want and he can just stay the hell out of my way if he knows what's good for him.**

**I was almost at his house when I saw he car pass by mine. He was heading in the direction of the REZ. I stopped my car on the side of the road.**

_**Now why would he be going to the REZ? Could he really be trying to get back with Jake?**_

**I started the car up and did a U-turn and followed behind him to see what was going on.**

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

*EDWARD'S POV*

We made it to the beach and were looking for a spot on the beach. It was not alot of people here and that was a good thing because we would have our space and privacy. We got our spot and set everything up.

Jake took the blanket out and spreaded it out on the ground. We both sat down and then took everything out the basket. We blessed the food and dug in.

"This was a nice thing to do," he said to me smiling and taking another bite of his sandwich.

I nodded my head and said, "Yea it is and its peaceful to."

"Yea that it is, If I were at the cliffs right now, I would be sitting there listening to the waves," he said smiling at me.

"Same goes for me with the forest," I said to him, taking a sip of my soda.

He frowned and asked, "What do you mean?"

"When I am alone or thinking about something, I just go out on my balcony and look out at the forest. Its very comforting to me and I love to feel the wind in my hair," I said to him smiling

I smiled and he smiled and we finished eating and drinking.

When we were done, we put our trash in the basket and sat it to the side. We sat there on the blanket and watched the sun set.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**BELLA**

**I headed to Jake's house to see if that's where they headed. I parked my car and got out. I walked up the steps and looked in the window to see if anyone was inside. All, I saw were his mom and dad and some more people. I sighed and then left to go back to my car.**

_**Now, where could he be? Where is one place that he might go?**_

**I got in the car and thought about it; then it came to my mind: The Beach! I started the car and headed in that direction.**

*JAKE'S POV*

After we watched the sun set, we decided to stay and sit down a little while longer. I started to get cold a little bit and shivered.

"Are you all right," he asked me.

"Y-yea j-just a l-little cold that's all," I said to him shuddering.

He got up and ran and I frowned a little at that

_**Where did he go?**_

10 minutes later, he came running back with the other blanket in his hand and wrapped it around me. I smiled and told him thanks and wrapped it around him to.

We sat there and talked a little more until it was time to go home. We got everything and headed to my house. I needed to go home because I haven't been there in a while and I know that my parents probably wanted to know why I was missing the other day. Then there was the situation about me going to school and where I wanted to go.

**BELLA**

**I made to the beach to see Edward sitting there talking to someone. I couldn't see the person real good to tell if it was Jake or not, but when I heard how the talked, I knew that it was him.**

**I saw the him shiver and Edward ran somewhere.**

_**Guess he must have ran Edward off**_

**Then 10 minutes later, Edward came back with a blanket and wrapped it around them.**

_**Now, who is this new person that he is talking to now? Is he cheating on me?**_

**Him and Jake sat there and talked a little more and then got up when they were ready to go. They got their stuff and a basket.**

_**Seems like they had themselves a little picnic did they?**_

**They got in Edward's car and drove off.**

**I got in my car and followed them.**

*JAKE'S POV*

We made it to my house and he parked the car.

"I want you to spend the night," I told him blushing.

"Sure, I don't mind doing that," he said and smiled at me.

We both got out the car and was heading up the steps, but Edward grabbed my wrist.

"What's wr-" I tried to get out, but he kissed me. God, I love the way his lips feel on mine. We kissed for a couple of minutes and then we let go and headed into the house.

I saw my dad in front of the TV watching the game.

"Hey dad, um what ya doing," I asked him nervously.

He looked up from the TV and then picked up the remote and turned it off.

"What am I doing? What am _I_ doing? I am here _worried_ about you! What happend," he shouted at me. I sighed and pulled Edward down with me so we could sit down on the couch together.

"Honey, what are you yellling about," my mom said coming into the room. She paused and looked to see me sitting there. "Oh Jake! Are you alright? We were worried," she said coming to give me a hug.

"M-mom you are squishing me," I told her and then she let go to sit across from us next to my dad.

"Now what happend Jake? Your brothers told us that they were looking for you," my dad said. I knew that I was going to have to tell them about it.

I told them the whole story about what happened between me and Edward. And what Bella was telling me. The whole misunderstanding up to the part where I fell asleep in the rain and Edward finding me and taking care of me. And us getting back together.

When I was done, I look at them. My mom was sad and happy, but my dad was angry, worried, and back to angry.

"So you mean to tell me that the reason why you did all that was because of him," he said looking at Edward.

"It was a misunderstanding Mr. Black-"

"It doesn't matter! My son could've been hurt or worse killed because of your little misunderstanding," my dad said shouting at him.

"I'm sorry Mr. and Mrs. Black for hurting your son," Edward said holding his head down. My mom was about to say something, but my dad beat her to it.

"You damn right you should be sorry! You hurt my boy," he said to him angrily.

"Dear! As long as Jake is alright I am fine with it," my mom said to him. He looked at her in disbelief.

"Well, I am not ok with it! First you go with this boy and you are happy and , spending the night over at his house, and _now_ you run away from him and then get back with him? That doesn't sit to right with me," My dad said frowning.

"Sweetheart, as long as Jake is alright and is found, its ok. Also, they have talked the problem out and everything is ok. Right," she said and asked us.

"Right, we talked it out today and everything is cool," I said to them and my mom smiled, but my dad was having a hard time being convinced. He was about to say something else, but my mom stopped him.

"Jake, I want you and Edward to go up to your room and get some sleep. And don't have us worrying about you like that ok," She said to us and smiled.

"Yes mom I won't," I said to her standing up and giving her a hug.

"I am really sorry Mrs. Black this won't happen again," Edward said to her. She just smiled and gave him a hug.

"Oh, I know you didn't Dear and I know that you were the only one envolved, but as long as you are ok, it fine with me," she said smiling.

We bid my parents good night and headed up to my room. It wasn't as big as his was, but it was mine. I looked in my drawers to see if I had something that would fit him and I didn't. I told him to sit on the bed as I went to Jas's room to get him some PJ's.

When I found them, I brought them into the room and saw that Edward was looking into a book. I shut the door and asked, " What are you doing?"

He looked up from the book and dropped it to the floor.

"Sorry about that, I found it and was curious about it," he said nervously.

I picked the book up and noticed that it was some of my old drawings. I sighed, I completely forgot about those. I threw the clothes and sat on the bed looking at them.

"Jake? I am sorry for looking at them without your permisson. Next time, I will ask you," he said to me and put a hand on my shoulder.

I looked at him and smiled, " I'm not mad, I just forgot all about them. These were the first drawings that I ever did."

He smiled and said, "Really? They are very good." Looking at them. I nodded my head and we continued looking at them.

"I brought you some of Jas's clothes. The bathroom is just down the hall and the towels are in the closet in the bathroom," I said to him.

He nodded his head and headed out the room to take a shower. I looked at my pictures one more time and placed the book back in the closet. I laid back down on the bed and waited for Edward to get back.

**BELLA**

**I followed all the way back to Jake's house; I can't believe it! They are really back together! I growled at that.**

**Edward was suppose to get all sad and depressed about him and Jake breaking up and then was supposed to realize that he loved me all along and was going to beg to get back with me, but NO! What did he do? He made up with him and they are back together.**

_**Maybe those bitches were right, maybe I should give up and move on**_

_If you do, then Jake will win and you will lose_

_**But what am I supposed to do? He seems happy with him**_

_You should let him know that you are the one that is right for him and Jacob is not!_

_**Yea I should!**_

_Exactly and Edward was the one who made all of those promises to you. Don't you think you deserve them? Don't you think that he should be true to his word?_

_**Yea, he should! He should be with me and not Jake!**_

_EXACTLY! Now get rid of Black once and for all!_

_**I will! So me and Edward can live happily ever after!**_

**After arguing with myself, I decided that I was going to make Jake suffer for taking away what was mine in the first place! Now its time to think of a new plan.**

*JAKE'S POV*

When he came back from his shower, I took mine and we were ready to go to bed. He laid on his back and I laid my head on his shoulder with his arm around my waist.

"Good Night Edward, I love you," I said to him.

"Good Night Jake, I love you too," he said and kissed me on my head.

We both sighed and drifted off to sleep.

_**A/N: Aren't you glad that they made up? :) Also, Bella has lost her mind don't you think? lol. I like writing her POV's :)**_

_**Keep sending those ideas please!**_

_**REVIEW!**_


End file.
